The Influenza Storm
by DifferentOne4Ever
Summary: A killer plague is spreading through out California, and the gang can't go anywhere and are stuck in Beck's RV? Will they get out and live? Will everyone be dead? How will they survive in this living hell? Rated T BADE, TANDRE, CABBIE
1. Beck's RV

_Hey everyone, this is my first fan fic so please up with me, but I personally think it's pretty good so far. I came up with idea during a 12 huor ride back from Missouri while listening to music and getting distracted by Liz's (Elizabeth Gillies who plays Jade) Invisible Animals videos. (They are absolutely hilarious). So enjoy. :D_

* * *

Jade and Beck have been broken up for 4 months and he was inviting her over? Was he crazy? She personally thought so. He broke up with _her._

**From: Beck Oliver**

**To: Jade West**

**Hey, I'm inviting some people over. Do you want to come?**

**From: Jade West**

**To: Beck Oliver**

**Why would I want to?**

**From: Beck**

**To: Jade West**

**Come on. Everyone is coming.**

Well, other people will be there. But other people pretty much means Tori, who she hates, Cat, who will always be her best friend but is basically a pet, Andre, whom she's ok with, Robbie, who she only tolerates, and Beck of course, who she is currently not happy with.

**From: Jade West**

**To: Beck Oliver**

**Ugh. Fine. What time?**

**From: Beck Oliver**

**To: Jade West**

**2. Bring Cat.**

**From: Jade West**

**To: Beck Oliver**

**Whatever.**

She snapped her phone shut and sluggishly went to go change out of her pajamas, which were just black leggings and a baggy old purple shirt. When she was done dressing in her black leggings and a black top with see through arms she quickly put on some make up to make sure she looked nice and headed out since it was already 1:30pm.

When she arrived at Cat's house she was standing in the doorway with a pink cupcake dress on screaming at someone inside which wasn't exactly like Cat. Jade got out of the car to see what was up, but didn't have to go anywhere because she heard what Cat was screaming about and didn't want to be any part of it.

"You have to put your cream on! Mom said so! Stop scratching it! Cream now! Ugh!"

Cat slammed the door shut. She pouted as she walked over to Jade's car.

"Your brother?" Is all Jade asked.

Cat nodded and got to Jade.

"Don't pout baby girl, were going to a party."

Cat smiled wide and clapped her hands now excited. She got in the passenger seat and shut the door as Jade did the same in the driver's seat.

Jade plugged her iPod into the car so they could listen to some music with Cat. She decided she was in the mood for Michael Jackson, so she played Beat It.

"I want to listen to The Doodlebugs!" she exclaimed as she reached for Jade's iPod.

"NO!" Jade screamed as she snatched up her iPod. Cat pouted some more and stared out the window. Jade started singing to Beat It and Cat eventually started to sing with her. They laughed as they had fun singing, and some times screwing up, the lyrics of Beat It, and after that, Thiller.

A few minutes before they arrived Cat shouted,

"We're hanging out and reached out to hug Jade and Jade screamed 'NO!' for the second time that day.

Cat frowned and went back to starring out the window. Jade sighed and turned on one of Cat's, as well as hers, favorite songs: Five Fingaz to da Face. Cat, once again obliviously happy, immediately started singing along. Jade let a small little smirk slip onto her face.

They arrived at Beck's RV right when the song ended purely by coincidence. Jade knocked on the door and Tori answered it,

"Hey Cat! Jade." Jade scowled and blew right past her into her ex boyfriend's RV. She saw Andre and Beck cracking up in the corner. Jade scowled some more and rolled her eyes plopping herself down on Beck's bed. It felt weird being on Beck's bed again, but she wasn't about to go sit next to him and Andre on the couch. Jade pulled out her song book and started to write in it.

Meanwhile Robbie went over to Cat to greet her.

"Hey Cat!"

"Hi Robbie! I didn't know you were invited! Where's Rex?" asked the confused Cat.

"He had some… umm… other business…"

Cat, "Okay." And left it at that. She skipped over to the table and picked up a cupcake.

"Ooo! Beck! You got cupcakes!"

"Just for you little red," answer Beck smiling.

Cat giggled and started to peel the paper off the cupcake.

Beck glanced over to Jade who was writing in her notebook. She looked so focused and calm. He rarely saw that come from her anymore, the last time he saw it was months ago when they were… dating. He hated to think about it and hated to admit he missed it all. Her just randomly showing up at his RV, her just busting out into some song hitting every note perfectly then either laughing about it the second she stopped or criticizing herself, her whining and groaning when he would wake her up and tell her its midnight and she had to go home, her peacefulness when she sleep, the smell of her hair, everything.

Cat sat on the end of her bed ruining the focused look on her face, but surprising she stayed calm and asked Cat what she wanted in a voice that was very far away.

"Taste." Said Cat shoving the cupcake in Jade's mouth as she was asking Cat what she wanted for the second time. Jade snapped back to reality instantly and chewed the half eaten cupcake in shock. She never even realized Cat was there. She was to busy thinking about her song, the song about her and Beck's break up which the lyrics had suddenly popped up in her head when she sat down on Beck's bed. Then she realized she just swallowed Cat's half eaten cupcake. She didn't mind Cat had ate half of it, she just didn't like Cat shoving stuff down her throat.

"What was that for?" hissed Jade.

Cat replied, "I wanted you to taste the cupcake." Her big brown eyes were super enlarged.

Jade sighed loudly. Andre had just turned on a radio station on Beck's large radio system,

"Do you like it Jade?"

"Yeah, I love it." answered Jade with that far away look again. Cat huffed and walked over to Robbie. Tori, Beck, and Andre were still chatting about what they were going to do the next day. To bad they didn't know what was about to come.

Beck every once in awhile glanced over at Jade who was once again writing in her notebook. All of a sudden the radio started to beep. Every head turned towards the radio, even Jade's, as Beck turned it up.

The radio announcer came on, "Nationwide alert. Wind storms are coming into the California area and going farther. One that already hit the coast killed over 5000 people slowly, but not because of the storm exactly. Doctors have reason to believe this storm is spreading some sort of epidemic flu and will kill you in you inhale the wind from the storm. Everyone seal doors and stay inside. We will keep you updated."

Everyone froze, and then turned to look at each other. All of them were going to die.

* * *

_I hope you all liked it, more to come soon. Sorry if I had some grammar errors. Reviews please! Compliments and constructive criticism accepted! I'll also accept any ideas you guys have and take them into consideration. Thanks. :)_


	2. Trying to Save Ourselves

_Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you guys I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible including what they have and will go through. I want to make this story good for you guys. __ Thanks. :D Sorry for any errors. I'm tired and mad at Dan Schneider._

_All rights for the Victorious Cast go to Dan Schneider._

* * *

"Should we duct tape the doors shut?" asked Andre.

"Not yet." said Beck as Cat turned on the TV and sushed everyone to hear more news.

The blonde news reporter started, "We discovered more news about the Storm."

"No, we would've never figured that out by the huge headline saying, 'NEW INFORMATION'!" Jade scoffed.

Beck smirked at Jade remembering her bluntness.

The blonde continued, "The Storm started on the upper coast about one hour ago. It's killed 6570 people so far and has 2340 in the hospital. The hospitals are overloaded and trying to rush to find a cure and scientist are trying to figure out how to stop the storm."

Cat whimpered and a few tears ran down her cheeks, Tori's face was streaked with tears too. Beck and Andre's eyes wear locked on the TV as well were Jade's. Robbie scooted over to Cat to comfort her.

"It has nearly wiped out the entire counties of Del Norte, Humboldt, Mendocino, and Sonoma. It is spreading into surrounding cities right now. It will be down to the Monterey county in 2 hours and to Los Angles county in 4 hours. It'll be spreaded to the whole state of California within the next seven hours."

Jade said quickly,

"Ok. We need to make a plan."

Beck,

"Jade, you take Cat to your two's houses and get whatever you can from stores. Andre, you take Tori and Robbie to there houses and come straight back. I'll stay here and start taping up the place."

Robbie asked,

"Is it safe here though?"

Jade answered harshly,

"Safer than anywhere right now. It's small and has bullet proof windows. It'll be easy to seal up and has much less cracks and places for the wind to get in than houses."

Cat piped up,

"What about a storm shelter?"

Jade replies,

"None of us have shelters baby girl." She pets Cat's head turning soft for just a moment. Then she turns back to her tough girl face and says,

"Alright let's go."

"Everyone be back within two hours." Beck said before Jade opened the door. Jade looked up at him and their eyes locked for a fraction of a second before Jade opened the door and walked out. As Jade ran to the car with Cat she realized something. All those months she'd felt this burning feeling about Beck had been burning passion, her love for him, not her hatred towards him. And with that, Cat and her went to Cat's house.

Jade drove like a maniac through the backroads of Los Angles to her house. She sped and weaved her way through the traffic. With 10 minutes Jade was at Cat's house. Cat and her jogged in and Jade grabbed food from the cabinets, pretty much emptying them. Cat found a note from her mom saying she had taken him to the hospital. That was the safest place for them right now, Jade thought. When Cat came back down from her room with a suitcase full of clothes and other items. They went back to the car and sped to Jade's house.

They arrived at her house and running through the door. Her dad and step mom weren't home, they had probably already left since her dad probably knew before the news knew because how high up he was on the chain. She ran to the basement hoping he had forgotten about the stash of food Jade put down here for storms. Everytime she went to the store she grabbed extra food to put in the basement in case of a disater like this. It would help because they could by pass the stores, that's how much she had.

She blasted through the door and into another small room that no one except her went in. It was stuffed with cans and other varius items. She had them in bags to make it easier to transport items. She handed two bags to Cat, who could barely carry them, and grabbed two of her own then stumbled up the stairs. They did this for 45 minutes. They had been gone for 90 minutes. They finally stuffed the last bag of food in Jade's car and Jade darted back up to her room to grab some items. Cat went down stairs to grab the non food items like blankets and matches.

Jade grabbed her duffle bag and squished seven outfits, her three best scissors, a few sentimental items, and a picture of her mom and her when she was little before she divorced her dad and moved away. Her dad had won the battle to keep Jade, though she didn't know why she wanted to keep her. Jade would always love her mom for trying and never blame her for divorcing her dad.

She quickly went to her special cabinet remembering something in there that might come in handy. Her mother, who was a doctor, left some medical stuff when she left. Jade gathered it up before her dad noticed. It was some surgical masks and pain killers. Not much, but better than nothing.

She was half way down the stairs when she remembered her baby brother. He was probably with her dad but she had to grab something to remember him by. So she set her duffle bag back down and ran up to his room quickly. When she opened the door she saw her one and a half year old brother standing in his crib staring at Jade. Jade's jaw dropped at the fact that her father was such a bastard. He would leave a baby to save himself. She would never leave her baby brother here no matter how annoying he was, so she quickly grabbed a bag from her room, packed some of his clothes, food, bottles, and other items, and called out Cat's name.

Cat shouted,

"Whatty?" as she ran up the stairs. When she saw Jade's brother in Jade's arms her jaw dropped.

"Cat, grab my bag on the steps and let's get out of here.

Snapping back into reality Cat grabbed Jade's bag and they sprinted to the car. Cat pushed Jade's and baby Aidan's bags into the back and got in. Jade sat in the seat and handed her brother, who was now crying, to Cat who tried to calm him down. Jade buckled up and started the engine soon shooting out of the drive way.

Meanwhile Beck was starting to worry because it had been two hours and 15 minutes and Jade and Cat weren't back yet. Everyone else was back helping him seal everything. Robbie was worrying just as much as Beck. Relief flooded over them as they saw Jade's car fly into Beck's drive way. Andre's jaw dropped when he saw how stuffed the back of Jade's car was. Everyone's jaw dropped when Jade stepped out wit a crying baby boy.

Beck rushed over to Jade and inquired about the baby in her arms.

"My bastard of a father left him. I nearly left him too because I didn't know he was there. If it wasn't for the fact I wanted something to remind me of him, he would've died in the next few hours."

One lone tear ran down Jade's cheek. Beck wiped it away, and at that moment, staring at Aidan, she didn't care. She was happy she had someone to lean on to for now.

That's when she looked up from Aidan and saw the RV. Beck had backed the truck up to the door and ducked taped it to the RV. Smart. Or _really _dumb.

Beck saw where Jade's gaze was and said,

"I figured we need place to store food and other stuff. It'll give us some extra room. And I ducked taped it good so no wind will get in. We can all crawl in from the truck before we seal the doors up. We are going to seal to doors of your car too. Like we did to Andre's."

Jade glanced over to Andre's car, which Andre was finishing up sealing right now. She then glanced over at Robbie and Cat getting all the stuff from Jade's car and handing the stuff to Tori who was inside the truck.

"It took me an hour and a half to make sure the truck was completely sealed, and the area attaching the truck and the door. _That_ took effort." Beck huffed.

Jade let a small smile slide onto her face knowng all the work Beck went through just to get them a little more room.

Cat suddenly asked,

"How will we go to the bathroom?" Jade thought that was a very good question and looked up at Beck. No one had thought about that. Beck looked at his watch and quickly thought of a plan.

"Everyone will quick take a shower of five minutes max, just enough to get ourselves clean. Then after that I'll seal all the connection to the house. Robbie come with me real quick. Jade, quick give Aidan a shower down and then get in the shower yourself." She nodded as Beck looked down at her. Beck quickly ran his fingers through her hair then ran inside with Robbie.

Jade went over to the truck and handed Tori her brother so she could crawl in.

"I never knew you had a brother Jade." said Tori.  
"Well now you do," replied Jade as she crawled in and took Aidan from Tori. She quickly went to her duffel bag and grabbed her bikini, which she packed in case temperatures got to extreme. She went in the bathroom, quickly put it on, and stripped Aidan to bathe him. Aidan laughed and splashed in the water. She smiled at how oblivious he was to all of the tragedy. Oh the joys of childhood.

She quickly dried him off and went out to set him on the ground.

"Watch over him Vega. Just remember that I have scissors and you might not want to let anything happen to him." She smirked at Tori's face and went into the shower. She was done washing her hair and body within three minutes. She just stood there for a minute letting the water soak her skin and relax her body.

She was almost completely relaxed when she jumped at a knock. She opened her eyes to see Beck standing on the outside of the shower. She opened the shower angrily and exclaims,

"Beck! Why did you just walk in here? I could've been naked!"

"Tori told me you were in a bikini." He said with a crooked grin that always made Jade melt inside no matter what, though she'd never admit it. So she frowned.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"No." she responds, irritated.

She steped back into the shower, land leaned her head back on the wall and closed her eyes. Beck striped down to his boxers and steped into the shower, completely blocking all the water from hitting Jade.

He grinning as she yelled,

"Hey!"

"You had your five minutes." Jade growled up at him. He turned around, looked at her for a moment, and started to stroke her cheek. She softened slightly at his touch. "Please just be compliant and go out there to help the others?"

She nodded and stepped out, but quickly glanced at Beck's abs. Beck caught her and blushed as she walked out of the bathroom, still soaking wet. Eventually everyone had showered and everything was sealed up. Beck didn't know how long the air would last, but he could only hope for the best. Beck thought, 'We have to try to save ourselves.'

* * *

_I hoped you guys liked it! Review! Love you all! Hehe. I'm in a good mood._


	3. The Rumblings

_ Hey guys, I just wanted to say sorry if I switch to past tense and present tense in these past 3 chapters. I'm super duper tired and exhausted (It's 10pm and I've been travelin all day). But I'm still typing. Enjoy :D_

* * *

It was 5:30pm and all the gang could do is sit around and wait for the storm to hit. Jade sat in a front of the truck to let air come in and would shut it 10 minutes before 6pm or if she saw the storm coming. Cat was occupying Aidan with Peek-A-Boo, one of Cat's favorite games, and Aidan's, while everyone else stared at the TV. Jade decided she'd be wasting less of her time writing her songs. She was finishing the one she had started early.

She had sat there staring out the window waiting for more lyrics to hit here while Beck had stared at her instead of the TV. He had a good angle of her from where he was laying on the floor. She didn't seem nervous at all. She just sat there calming waiting for the storm and writing her beautiful, thought out lyrics. Suddenly Beck thought he heard something. He stood up and look out the windows of the back of the truck. There was a tornado about 200 yards away from them coming at them fast. There was the storm. It was effective in a 100-yard radius. Jade had to close the door now.

"JADE!" He screamed as loud as he could. She looked back at him as he pointed to the tornado coming at them rapidly. She quickly shut the door and started to duck tape it. The tornado was getting close. Jade had to get in the RV and get her mask on. It was less than 50 yards away and she was struggling with the tape. It was about 20 yards away when she chucked her lyric book back into the RV and put the last piece of tape on. She crawled and jumped into the RV and the tornado got as close as ever. She landed straight in Beck's arms and he put the mask on her scared face. She took Aidan from the scared Cat and snuggled him in her arms. He cried at the noise. Cat cried into Robbie's chest as the storm got louder and worse. Jade looked down at her little boy who couldn't have a mask because it didn't fit him.

Beck held Jade close with Aidan in between them. He sat on the bed with them. The ground began to rumble and gave a sudden shake making them all fall over. Jade and Beck were lying on the bed. Jade was curled up to Beck's chest crying along with Aidan. Beck stayed strong for Jade and held her tight.

The storms lasted forever in Jade's mind. It just wouldn't stop. She clung onto Aidan and Beck through the storm. Her eyes were squeezed shut in fear. How was this happening to them? To the world?

Eventually the rumbling subsided though they could tell the storm was still going on. Beck looked at all his friends on the floor. Cat and Robbie were laying in the open in each other arms. Andre and Tori were in the corner, Andre trying to comfort Tori.

Beck looked down at Jade who was silently crying. She looked up at him at the same time and their eyes met. Beck placed a hand on her tear-stained cheek and kissed her forehead.

Beck got up but then quickly laid back down next to Jade because the ground started to shake again. Jade was trying to comfort Aidan. It was cute to see Jade have a soft spot for babies. He thought she only had a soft spot for him while they were dating. The RV shook violently; they must be having earthquakes too. Beck prayed they'd be all right.

Jade grasped at Beck's shirt with one hand as she held Aidan with the other. The baby cried louder and she couldn't do anything. She felt horrible. She'd never felt this horrible in her life. But she was glad she was here and nowhere else, in Beck's arms, not in her bed alone, probably dead within hours along with her brother.

She let the tears run down her cheeks as she buried her face in Beck's chest. Beck held her around the waist with one hand and stroked her jet-black purple highlighted hair with the other.

Meanwhile Cat was flipping out in Robbie's arms. Robbie wasn't really experienced in this area as much as Beck was. But he had some instinct in him telling him how to comfort Cat. He wrapped his arms around Cat and comforted her by kissing her forehead. She calmed just enough to stop wailing loudly and just sob into Robbie's shirt.

Tori was passed out because she forgot to breathe. So Andre held her close to make sure nothing happened to her. He has fallen in love with many girls. Like Jade for example, Andre now knows this was only puppy love, it wasn't true love. Because when he saw Tori alone, he immediately had to comfort her, make sure she was okay, protect her. He never knew he loved Tori this much. It was now clear to him why these six ended up together. They were all meant to be friends, get into fights, try new things, have great times, and fall in love.

"Beck?" shakily asked Jade.

"Hmm?" Beck looked down at her. She had stopped crying and was just in shock.

"Do you think it'll every stop?"  
"Yes. I actually think it will." Beck said to comfort her, though he wasn't positive himself.

"And Beck?"

"Yeah?" he looked straight into glistening blue eyes.

"Do you think everyone is dead?" her voice muffled by the mask.

"I don't know Jade. I hope not." He kissed her cheek and rested his head on top of hers. The baby boy was silent because the steady shaking had put him asleep.

Then it all stopped. The shaking, the noise, the crying, all of it. Cat stopped crying because she was surprised. She wasn't just expecting it to just stop suddenly. Wasn't it supposed to go away slowly, because tornados don't just disappear?

Jade left Aidan on the bed with Beck and hesitantly got up.

"Jade-" Jade cut off Beck with a glare and went to the door. She set her hand on the handle and waited for a moment. If she stepped out she may die. What if the truck wasn't there anymore? What if everyone was dead? She cautiously opened the door and the truck was miraculously still standing and attached to the RV. She got in a quickly shut the door behind her. She sat in the front of the truck again looking out the window. Most of the houses were completely gone or in crumbles. A few were still half standing. And there were one or two that only had minor damage.

There were dead people lying on the streets covered in blood, some people still alive moaning. She even saw a baby crying loudly with blood all over her and weird marks on her skin. Everyone else had them too.

Jade might've been strong, but at this moment she couldn't be. She realized tears were streaming down her face, and she couldn't stand looking at that poor baby who was dying and in pain. And she couldn't do one thing to help it.

She was back in the RV before she even registered she was.

Beck got up and held the now sobbing Jade and tried to understand her.

"Jade, shh, calm down. I'm here."  
"There's a baby out there! Just suffering! It's dying!" She kept shouting

sentences in small spurts. She eventually just sunk to the ground and curled up in a ball crying. Beck picked her up and set her on the bed. She stayed in that exact position never moving an inch, and kept on crying.

Andre stood up leaving Tori comfortably on the ground and went over to Beck.

"What are we going to do man? We can't go out there and risk catching that killer flu."  
"I don't know, but we can't stay in here forever." replied Beck very unsure of what the future would hold.

Robbie said, "We need to make some sort of plan. We need to contact someone."

"The power lines are probably down Robbie." Beck said.

Andre went over to the radio and started trying the stations only getting static.

"Someone has to go out there. We can't stay here forever!" exclaimed Robbie.

"I'm sure as hell not sending Jade back out there." stated Beck.

"How about we all just stay in here for a while until we can make a decision. We all need to calm down." said Andre.

Everyone nods. Beck looks down at Jade who is now silent. She is just curled up in the corner of Beck's bed staring at the wall. Beck decided to leave her alone for a bit. He picked up the sleeping Aidan and cradled him in his arms. The last time he cradled a baby was a few months ago when his aunt came over with her new born baby girl, Kristen. Beck got to hold her for a little bit while his aunt was in the bathroom and he happened to be around.

Aidan started to wake up. He blinked once and looked up at Beck. Beck smiled as Aidan just stared at him with big blue eyes that matched Jade's perfectly.

"Can he walk?" Beck was startled by Tori's voice behind him because he thought she was sleeping.

"Umm… I don't know. J-" He was going to ask Jade but he saw her face and refrained from asking the question. Her face was sad and distant. He didn't like it one bit on her. He sat on the ground with Aidan and stood him upright. He sat right down.

Tori laughed at Beck's failure. Beck laughed to and Aidan giggled. He clapped his hands and crawled over to Cat who smiled and picked him up. When he tried to eat her red velvet cupcake hair she giggled and put him down, he crawled over to Tori who laughed at his cute face that was confused because he didn't know why Tori wouldn't give him his bottle.

They spent the next half hour playing with Aidan and it was the most fun they'd have in a while.

* * *

_Hey again! I hope you guys like it. __ I'm trying to add more dialogue thanks to Fellinlovetoday. Thanks for the help :D Review please!_

_Nite_


	4. Crack Goes the World

_Again, I have to say sorry for changing it to past tense to present tense so much. I always do them when I'm tired because when I'm not busy. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The next ones coming up after this are gonna be good._

* * *

To the sound of her little brother giggling woke up Jade. She looked over at her little guy and smiled as he sat in Beck's lap clapping at the song on Cat's iPod. Of course Cat would have little kid songs on her iPod. Aidan crawled out of Beck's lap and over to Tori to try to grab the magical device out of her hands.

Jade and Tori laughed at the same time. Everyone looked up at Jade startled at her laugh. She ignored them and went to the edge of Beck's bed.

"Come here Aidan." She said in the sweetest voice anyone in that RV had every heard Jade do. Aidan stood up and steadily walked over to her.

"Well, somebody has been holding back on us." said Beck with surprise. Jade picked up the giggling Aidan and said,

"He likes showing off for me." explained Jade. She put the little boy in her lap and tickled his little pale tummy. He giggled even more and his tiny hands flailed through the air. Jade ruffled his soft brown hair and set back down.

"Walk to Beck," she said pointing to the hot brown haired boy. Aidan kept giggling as he half ran over to Beck. He climbed onto Beck and tried pushing on his chest.

"Whoa!" yelled Beck as he laughed and fell over lifting the little guy in the air. Jade loved seeing Aidan and Beck with the smiles on their faces. Jade came down to the floor and sat down next to Beck who was still playing with Aidan. He would make a great father, thought Jade.

Suddenly Jade got really irritated by the mask on her face. It was itchy and uncomfortable, so she ripped it off.

"Jade!" yelled Tori.

"Shut it Vega. I don't want this on anymore. It's not going to help inside here when the storm isn't here anymore."

She threw it in the corner, slowly following her friend; Cat took off her mask too. Beck was next, then Andre, then Robbie, and last of all Tori.

"I guess it is easier to breathe and talk…" said Tori. Jade smirked in triumph.

Aidan started to try to grab Beck's phone from him. Beck laughed and said,

"Oh no little guy. You are not getting my phone." He commented with a grin.

"I'll get it for you little guy." said Jade as she swiftly grabbed his phone from him.

"Hey!" exclaimed Beck as he set Aidan down. Aidan crawled over to Tori and occupied her. Jade yelled Andre name and tossed him the phone. This started the game 'Keep the phone away from Beck Oliver'. Eventually Tori stopped playing with Aidan and joined the game too. It went to Andre to Jade to Tori to Robbie to Jade to Cat to Andre and on. This lasted for quite a while before he just picked Jade up when she caught it. He tried to convince her to give it back but she refused, so he tickled her. Jade usually didn't like to get tickled, but when they were dating Beck could tickle her all he wanted and most of the time she wouldn't get mind. He'd just be able to hear her beautiful laugh again.

He didn't know how she'd react since they weren't dating, but he really didn't give it much of a second thought. He was rewarded with Jade's laugh ringing out and his phone being let go of. He stopped tickling her after a moment and just held her there for a moment.

Jade wasn't thinking straight because she was in a rare good mood. So she turned around and kissed Beck on the lips. She'd never forgotten how soft his lips were and how much she loved this, but now it just seemed even better than before.

Jade and Beck broke their kiss staring at each other. They stared at each other having no clue what to do until Cat shouted, breaking the silence,

"_Finally!_" Jade couldn't resist laughing at her redheaded friend. She rested her chin on Beck's shoulder and laughed at Cat. Beck smiled in relief. Cat, being the blissfully oblivious person she was, ran up and hugged Beck and Jade happy that they were back together. Both smiled at that her join their little group hug. During this group hug Andre spoke up,

"Ok guys, sorry to ruin the good mood, but I really think we need to get out there and look around. Beck spoke up too,

"I agree. And I've been thinking about it, I'm going to go."

Jade immediately rejected the decision,

"There is no way I'm letting you go out there. I saw what it's like, there is no way…"

"I'm going Jade."

"Then I'm going with you."

"Over my dead body!" shouted Beck.

"At least they're fighting over protecting each other this time…" Tori muttered.

"I'm not letting you walk all the way to the hospital!" yelled Jade.

"I will tie you to the RV if you don't stay!"  
"Try me!"

"Hey!" shouted Andre. Jade and Beck stopped and turned there heads towards him. "Why don't you two just go check out Beck's House first and the road, then come back here and we can discuss it?"

Beck and Jade looked at each other,

"Fine." They say it at the exact same time. Beck adds, "But we're wearing the masks."

"Ugh! Okay." replied the annoyed Jade. Beck put on his sweatshirt and Jade went into the bathroom to change into black pants and a tank top, putting one of Beck's black sweatshirt over her body.

That's when another earthquake hit. Jade screamed along with Cat and ran out of the bathroom right to Beck. This one was, no one could stay standing, all of them were laying on the floor. Jade couldn't get to Aidan, but Cat's body shielded Aidan. Jade knew Cat would never let Aidan get hurt.

Jade just knew the RV would tip over, that's how bad it was getting. The ground was jerking in every which way quickly and not giving anyone a chance to do anything to stay stable. That's when they all heard a loud rip. The truck was gone, probably rolling down a hill with all my food, thought Jade.

The RV started jerking in every direction, Jade screamed because she was mad the storm wouldn't just stop and this is actually happening. She wasn't afraid of these stupid earthquakes anymore.

"It's that all you got?" screamed Jade angrily smacking the floor. As if in response the earthquake got worse. Jade kept hitting the ground.

Everyone glanced over at Jade like she was crazy. Jade kept angrily pounding at the floor.

Andre muttered,

"She finally broke."

"I HEARD THAT HARRIS!" Jade screamed at Andre. She was trying squirming out of Beck's grip to go strangle Andre. Andre scooted as far away from Jade as he could as Beck struggled with Jade. He kissed her hair and she finally relented and calmed down.

That's when they all heard this huge cracking noise, they had no idea what it was, but it sounded bad. Cat cringed at the noise and Robbie held her close afraid to let go of her. Cat was silently crying into Robbie's, now soaked, shirt.

Out of the blue Cat looks up at Robbie with her big brown eyes and asks,

"Do you think it'll ever stop?

"I hope so Cat, I really do." With that he rested his cheek on Cat's red hair wishing for the earthquake to stop. And his wish came true, it unexpectedly the earthquake stopped. At once Jade got up and brushed herself off. She put on her mask and marched out the door.

"JADE!" Beck yelled. He quickly got on his mask and followed his girlfriend. Well, at least he thought they were dating… sorta. He nearly ran into her because she was just standing there. He went in front of her and looked into her eyes which were just staring at something. "Jade?"

All she did was lift her hand to point past Beck, Beck turned around and saw this gigantic crack going through the land. How could've he missed it. It's so… BIG. Beck randomly said,

"Guess we figured out why there was a huge cracking noise." He pulled Jade into his house to look around, see if anything was still in working condition. Jade was still in shock after awhile so Beck just took her face in his hands and kissed her full on the lips. Jade wasn't expecting it, but it took her all her effort not to just tangle her hands in his hair and keep kissing him for the rest of the day. She kept kissing him, but right as she was ready just to give up and kiss him all day, Beck broke the kiss and dragged her farther into the house. There were only a few walls, and shelves standing, others everything was crap.

They spent the next hour searching through the wreck to find anything helpful. They finally gave up and started heading back towards to RV. That's when another tornado decided to hit once again, and Beck and Jade had nowhere to hide. Jade yelled over the storm,

"It is not possible for this many storms to hit in one day! Are you kidding me?"

"Jade." quickly said Beck.

"WHAT?" she yelled in his face.

"It's pitch dark, we can't get to the RV without killing ourselves by tripping over something." He whispered in her ear. So in response Jade just sat on the floor waiting for this stupid storm to be done with. He squatted next to her and kissed her cheek, that's when he spotted a flashlight.

"I'll be right back," he whispered again. He kissed her hair and cautiously went over to get it. That's when he heard a huge crash; the tornado was 30 feet away from in, and right next to Jade. He could hear her screaming because she was scared. Then, after another crash, Jade screamed even louder.

"Beck! BECK!" she screamed out in pain. He could tell she was crying through her voice. Her ran over to her, the tornado backing away. She was lying there crying her heart out. Beck saw her ankle was twisted in the wrong direction and a knife had stabbed her in the stomach. Open wounds weren't good here; they could get infected with the flu.

Jade let out a blood curdling scream and the passed out. The last thing she thought before she passed out is,

"I'm going to die."

* * *

_I hope you guys like this chapter. I hope it wasn't to boring for you! Please review! Give me your opinions! _


	5. Jade's World Goes Black

_All rights go to Dan Schneider and his bakery._

_ Enjoy_

* * *

Beck whispered to his passed out girlfriend,

"Jade, can you hear me?" She didn't respond at all. "Ok, I need to get you out of here. You're gonna be okay. You're going to be just fine." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself and not his unconscious girlfriend. He looked around, he couldn't risk carrying her out in the pitch dark, he didn't want to hurt her more, or get himself injured so he couldn't carry her.

For the first time in awhile a tear ran down Beck's smooth and scared face. Jade has been injured before, but not like this. She could die here and now, and if she did, he couldn't live without her and he knew it.

Meanwhile Cat watched Andre and Robbie trying to fix the radio. But every time she looked at Robbie she started blushing and she didn't want anyone seeing so she just stared at Andre. Tori was feeding Aidan some pears, at first he didn't want the, but he eventually accepted them from her.

'It had been two hours since Beck and Jade left, where could they be?' wondered Cat. She needed her best friend right now, even if she was mean, Cat knew somewhere in her dark soul she loved Cat as a friend and wouldn't let anything happen to her. And Cat didn't want anything happening to Jade either, she didn't want Jade dead. She'd be so sad if she died.

"Got it!" shouted Robbie. Everyone became dead silent, even Aidan, like he knew what was going on.

"Well, if there is anyone left out there. I want to inform you we only have three people left at this station, a meteorologist, a scientist, and me, the news reporter. We think there is going to be a hail storm heading our way, and we are hoping there is nothing wrong with the hail unlike these unusual storms." The reporter stopped to listen to updates.

Robbie, "Do you think-"

"SHHHH!" all of them said at the same time.

"We have calculated over 250 million people have died from this horrendous disease, and people on the east coast are taking high precautions to protect themselves from the flu. We also fear it is heading to Canada and Mexico, and maybe into South America. Another thing we found out is that these storms are causing severe damage and make things rust faster than usual. So if you like you bike, keep it indoors."

They all glanced at each other with worried looks on their faces.

"I have gotten news that the hail is the size of an apple, so stay indoors and hope for the best ladies and gentlemen." He paused to listen to someone else. "And Mr. Scientist thinks that if the hail storm is regular hail, you guys can be up and at 'em again outside. I wish good luck to anyone who is still listening to this radio station. Please stay safe and goodnight."

They all sat there in silence not knowing what to say about what they had just heard. Over ¾ of the U.S.A's population was gone, they were probably the few left in California who got it the worst.

Andre hoped another storm or earthquake wouldn't come. What did they ever do to deserve this? Was this God's way of telling us you're ruining the Earth? Did someone murder people on purpose? Or maybe it was the Earth's way of shrinking our population substantially so we'd have more resources for ourselves and everything would last longer. All Andre could do was hold Tori and keep on hoping.

In the mean time Beck had already ripped off his shirt to stop the bleeding in Jade's stomach, he was too afraid to take the knife out himself in fear of making it worse. He couldn't risk it. But he did get her ankle back into the right position, though it was broken. At least it'll heel right, he thought.

He guessed it was about two in the morning because he was just beginning to get tired and this was usually the time he did. He sometimes didn't go to bed 'til four in the morning. But usually he went to bed around 11 so he could handle the next day with only one cup of coffee. He lay right next to her and snuggled up to her to keep her warm. He couldn't fall asleep during this so he just propped his head up with his hand and stroked her hair for a while.

"JADEY!" screamed Aidan at the top of his lungs wailing for his big sister. Tori and Cat tried to calm him down. They were surprised though that he knew how to talk, now this gave them something else for them to do, teach him words, but that would be after he calmed down. He screamed again and wailed, flailing his arms everywhere crying for Jade. Cat picked him up and cuddled him with a blanket wrapped around him. Eventually they calmed him down enough to get him to sleep.

Andre states,

"Jade and Beck have been gone for four hours."

"We need to go get them!" squealed Cat.

"It's to dark Cat, we won't be able to search for them in the pitch black." Said Robbie. Cat glanced up at the clock, it was 4 am, and she missed Jade so much.

Beck knew it had been hours since they'd been in the RV. He had to get Jade back soon. She was already loosing so much blood. Then things got even better; it started to hail. Beck quickly turned on the flashlight he was saving to look for something to cover Jade with. He found their kitchen table, it was small enough for him to carry, but enough to cover Jade's body because her body was curled up like she was curling up around the knife. Beck set it carefully on top of her as it started to come down hard. He quickly got under the table himself and molded him to lay with Jade.

The hail was loud, so it woke Jade up. She started groaning and she whispered Beck's name.

"Shh… I'm right here baby." He kissed her cheek and held her hand. She started to move so Beck told her,

"Don't move you'll only injure yourself more." Jade obeyed Beck and asked,

"What's happening?"

"We are having a hail storm," explained Beck.

"Oh that's swell." replied Jade being snarky as usual. Beck smirked at the fact that she still had it in her to say that even though she was in excruciating pain. He kissed her hair again. Jade and him stayed silent, enjoying the fact the other was there as they waited for the hail to stop. It was at least a half hour before it stopped completely.

"Do you think you can move?" asked Beck to Jade.

"Here… Lemme try…" she moved and then nearly screamed, "No." was her definite answer.

Beck watched her curl up in pain, all her wanted to do was hold her and kiss her. He wanted to make her feel better as much as he could. He'd do anything for her. He wished it was him in Jade's position and that Jade was perfectly fine. He should've never left her alone.

"Do you want me to try to carry you?" asked Beck, though he was un sure how far he'd get with no sunshine.

Jade shook her head, "Let's just wait until the sun comes up. Then I'll allow you to move me." Beck nodded and kissed the corner of her mouth. Jade gave a small smile before she drifted back into a very deep sleep.

"PLEASE ANDRE!" wailed Cat longing for her best friend.

"Cat it's dark." replied Andre.

"GET A FLASH LIGHT!" she screeched.

"Cat-" Robbie tried to calm her down.

"NOW!" she said angrily about ready to pounce at Andre. Robbie pulled can't into his lap and hugged her. She blushed but calmed down for him. Andre put his hands up and went to search for a flashlight, which he found almost instantly in Beck's drawer. He put his mask on and said,

"Alright Jade and Beck, I'm coming for you."

"Be safe Andre." whispered Tori just loud enough for him to hear. She looked down at her sitting on Beck's bed and replied,

"I will. I promise." He kissed her forehead and quickly got out of the RV. The flashlight flickered on as he started his walk towards the house. He started to shout out Beck and Jade's names hoping for them to respond.

Beck kept Jade warm as he watched her sleep, the sun hadn't rose yet, though he didn't know the time, Beck was sure it would soon.

That's when he heard someone calling out their names. It sounded muffled like they were… wearing a gas mask! It's must be Andre, Beck thought.

"WE'RE HERE!" shouted Beck as loud as her could.

"Beck?" Andre shouted from somewhere near by. "Where are you?"

"Over here! Just follow my voice."

"You have no clue how hard that is man."

Beck pointed his flashlight in the air, "Follow the north star." Andre immediately found them. His jaw dropped when he saw Jade.

"What happened?"

"When the second tornado came it got close to her and… that… happened."

"Can you carry her?" asked Andre.

"I think so, I just have to be careful to keep her in the same position." replied Beck.

"Let's get her out of here then."

Beck picked her up cautious hoping he didn't hurt her more. He figured since she didn't wake up he was doing pretty well so far. He stepped over pots, pans, side tables, pillows, Porcelain, and other various items as he walked Jade to a safer place.

When they finally got to the RV Andre opened the door and Beck went right it. He laid Jade on the floor in the same position as before careful not to make any sudden moves with her body. Tori and Cat gasped when they saw Jade. Cat started crying all over again, her first thought was,

_Jade is dead._

* * *

_Sorry for any errors. I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I personally like it a lot. Please review and give me any thoughts you have. Have a great and epic day!_


	6. Jade is Going to Die

** I really hope you guys like this, it might be a bit shorter but it took me forever to write. Enjoy :D AND REVIEW AFTERWARDS PLZ OR JADE MIGHT JUST DIE. Just sayin. But she might die either way. I guess you'll have to wait to find out…**

"No, she's not dead Cat." said Beck.

"But-"

"She will be if we don't get her help," cut in Andre. Cat gasped as Beck nodded. Tori goes over to Jade and kneels down by her.

"She's sickly pale." Tori said looking at her face. "And we can't take the knife out of her. Not unless we want her to bleed everywhere."

_Beep Beep Beep_

The news station was suddenly back on air.

"To anyone who is still out there, hello. The hail absorbed a lot of the flu from the air, but do _not _under any circumstances drink any of the water. You will die. We think it's ok for you to go outside and breathe in the natural air. It's about time, don't you think?"

"YES!" screamed Cat as she squealed and got up to run outside, but Robbie held her back saying, "Not yet Cat, they said they think, I think we should wear our masks for at least another hour.

Everyone nodded in agreement. And the news reporter kept going,

"The flu has reached NY and only 10 million more people have died."

"Only?" asks Tori.

"We have found out everyone in the following counties have died, no one has survived in San Francisco, Santa Cruz, and Monterey."

"WHAT?" screams Jade in the dead silence. All of them jumped because they didn't expect her to be awake. "My mother is dead?" her voice cracked. Shit, Beck remembered, her mother lived in Santa Cruz as a doctor. She's a doctor though; maybe she had a fighting chance? A small one maybe?

"Jade-" Cat started but got cut off by Jade's screaming,

"How the hell can my mother be dead? They're lying! They are liars! She can't be dead!" Jade started going into hysterics. Beck had to hold her down so she didn't make the injury worse.

"Shh… Jade. It's okay. Maybe she's alive. She's a doctor, and very smart. Just like you." He kissed her forehead.

"NO! THEY SAID EVERYONE DIED! SHE'S DEAD BECK! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NO!" She started struggling in Beck's grip; Andre and Robbie had to help hold her down so she didn't rip her internals apart. She was crying, hard. Beck stroked her hair and whispered to her. It didn't help calm her down one bit. She kept crying. Soon Cat was down by her head stroking her hair too with silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Eventually Jade passed out from the physical and emotional pain. Beck laid down by her for a few minutes until he said,

"We should take her to the hospital."

"Whose car will we use?" asked Andre.

"Your's and Jade's. I'll drive Jade's. Take Cat, Robbie, and Tori with you. I'll lay Jade in the back seat."

"Should we bring some supplies with us, since we can't bring the RV?" asked Cat.

"Good question. Probably. Just in case," replied Beck.

Everyone nodded and began to gather some things, some food and a few valued items. Beck took a picture of him and Jade that he had always loved. They were at the beach late at night and no one else was there. Jade had decided to go feel how cold the ocean was, though she hated the ocean. She hade stood there for a moment, wind in her hair, a rare sweet smile on her face, with her bikini on, the ocean and moon in the back round, and was staring into the distance. She was stunning in this picture. Beck was glad he had the camera and gotten that exact picture because a moment later she had bent down. He vowed to never give the picture away or loose it. He loved the memories of it too much, especially after the picture when Beck got her into the ocean by tickling her and picking her up.

She had fought him not to be in the ocean, but Beck started tickling her again. She laughed and finally gave in; Beck kissed her full on the lips. It was the most passionate and best kiss they had ever had.

They would never go to that beach again probably because they're probably to mainly dead bodies and it's to dirty to swim in. Beck was glad they had this moment to remember. He grabbed a few more things and then went to Jade's bag, he grabbed a few things he knew she needed, stuff that her mother gave her, and he took one last thing out of her bag he didn't know she still had, the photo of them on their first date, which was a walk down the River Walk. It originally wasn't meant to be a date, but it ultimately was.

"Beck. Beck!" yells Tori. Beck snapped out of it, "Can we go now or are you not done day dreaming?" Beck looked at her weird. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

Beck nodded and picked up Jade. He took the bag of their stuff with them out to the car and carefully laid Jade in the back. Andre had just took all the tape off her car. He dreaded seeing Jade like this. It broke his heart. He got in and waited for everyone to be situated in Andre's car. Then he took off towards the hospital hoping some doctors would still be alive.

He had been driving for a half hour when Jade woke up moaning Beck's name.

"Yeah sweetheart?" Jade hated the name, but she deserved it right now. She was his sweetheart.

"Ugh, don't call me that." Beck smirked, " Why are we in my car?"

"I'm taking you to the hospital."  
"Beck!" She tries to get up before Beck reaches back and pushes her back down and holds her hand. "Where is Cat an the rest of them?"

"Behind us," replied Beck, "Don't even try to sit up to look." Jade frowned, he knew her to well. She tried to reposition herself several different ways, but none of them worked.

"Beck?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"You'll always be with me, right?"

"I'll never leave your side."

"Really?"

In reply, he stopped the car, nearly making Andre run into them, and turned around leaning down to kiss Jade. When he sits back down and starts going again Jade smiles to herself and closes her eyes.

"I'll be expecting the rest of that kiss when I'm better." Beck smirks and pulls into the hospital. There were loads of dead bodies just sitting in front of the hospital. He saw a dead family just lying in the middle of the sidewalk. There was a mother, father, son, daughter, and a baby dead.

He would never admit this to Jade but he'd kind of hoped they'd have kids someday. Not in the near future of course, but maybe someday he'd hoped Jade would give in. He loved her a lot and if she didn't want children, he'd comply, but he'd never stop trying to convince her. They pulled up to front and Beck slowly got out of the car and told Jade not to move. He walked up to the front and Andre followed. He tried to open the door but they wouldn't open so he started to bang on them. A guy and women walked to the door and asked,

"Are you infected?"  
"No, but my girlfriend needs help, she's been stabbed and her ankle is broken. She's lost a lot of blood-"

"Is she infected?" asks the male doctor with no emotion on his face.

"No-"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes-"

"You can't be positive-"

"GOD DAMMIT JUST HELP MY GIRLFRIEND SO SHE DOESN'T DIE!"

The women jumped back and had a sympathetic look on her face towards Beck.

"We aren't allowing affected ones in." says the doctor and turns away.

"Max-" starts the lady but gets cut off by a glare from the doctor, it was worse than Jade's glare.

"Isn't it your job to help the sick?" yelled Beck, "How the hell are you doing that now?" The doctor paused for a moment, but continued walking away. The women mouthed 'Sorry' and followed behind him. When they couldn't see them anymore he just stared after them in shock. He knew Jade was dying and she knew too. There was so way they could make it to the next hospital to save her.

He was never was going to have kids with Jade.

He'd never get to see her smile again.

He'd never taste the coffee on her lips again.

He could never stroke her hair again.

He'd never get to hear her laugh.

His best friend would die.

His soul mate would die.

He would die.

Jade West was going to die.


	7. What Happened?

**_I am sorry but I have to give shout outs to karlaserna, for her amazing and great reviews and for how many reviews she has submitted. And to fansfavorite9, btw I was never was planning on it in this chapter, but I LOVE your comment. And to fanficReider who got me out of my weird writers block, i knew what I wanted to write but didn't know how to write it. Thx Bud! And last, but not least, CatHeartsU for a great chat. You rock. Seriously._**

**_Thank You all for the reviews I cherish them and love them soooo much. Please enjoy this new chapter. :D_**

**_I dedicate this chapter to Liz Gillies cover For No One. 1. I LOVE IT. 2. I have it stuck in my head. :)_**

* * *

Cat decided to get out of the car and put Aidan on Tori lap. The baby was fast asleep and he stirred when Cat gave him to Tori, but he was still fast asleep. Cat slowly went over to Andre and Beck who were talking; Beck looked seriously ticked off. Cat got to them and asked,

"What's going on?"

"They won't let us in." growled Beck through his teeth.

"Why not?" Cat was shocked. Aren't doctors supposed to be helpful? Weren't doctors supposed to help the sick? Cat was angry, they aren't helping her friend who is dying. Cat screamed and started pounding on the door. Andre pulled her away back to the car and shoved her in for Robbie to deal with. He didn't need Cat flipping out and trying to break in the stupid building, he already had to try to calm down Beck. I mean, he loved the redhead, but he just needed someone else to deal with her right now.

Then Beck started pounding on the doors yelling at the doctors through the unbreakable glass. Andre started to walk over until a ear piercing scream came form Jade's car. Beck and Andre froze. It was quiet for less than a second until Jade started screaming and crying again. Beck and Andre ran over soon followed by the others except Tori who stayed back with Aidan. Jade was still up screaming Beck's name.

"Shh…. What's wrong?" asked Beck as he crawled into the back seat.

"It hurts! I can't stand it!" she screamed through sobs. Andre helped Beck get Jade out of the car. Beck carried her over to the door and set her down. Everyone started pounding on the doors, Tori came over with a sleeping Aidan and stared down at Jade with wide eyes. Beck was stroking Jade cheek and trying to calm her down. Though he knew he couldn't do much. Jade started to pull off her mask and Beck told her to keep it on. She refused and kept trying to rip it off her face, he couldn't risk her getting sick. She screamed at Beck to let her take it off. Beck just held it there, he didn't like doing this to his girlfriend, but he didn't want her to get sick.

Jade screamed even more in frustration and pain, and then the female doctor came back. When she saw Jade her eyes got seriously wide. She spoke,

"I'll let you guys in, but you have to cooperate,"

Normally Beck would've blown them off because they had blown him off, but Jade needed help now. Beck nodded and picked up Jade, who as soon as Beck removed his hand yanked off the mask and kept screaming in pain. The lady opened the door and quickly ushered them in not wanting the disease to come in with them. She half ran, with Beck behind her, to a hospital room. Beck immediately set her on the bed while the doctor went to go get another doctor who was more experienced in this field of work.

Jade lay there sobbing,

"Beck. It hurts… so badly. Please. Make it go away. Please."

"I'm so sorry Jade, I'm so sorry." Beck apologized. He kissed her forehead, and then he took her hand and kissed it too.

A male doctor came rushing in; he was pretty young with black hair and emerald green eyes. He goes over to the opposite side of Jade that Beck is on and looks closely at the wound. Jade squeezes Beck's hand and the doctor pokes and prods her stomach wound. Beck leans down to kiss her forehead, and then the doctor finally speaks up to say,

"We need to get her into surgery as quick as possible."

"Surgery?" Jade squeaked out. Jade already hated hospitals enough, and now she was going to get surgery. Beck would have to convince her, that'll be fun.

Meanwhile another doctor comes in and starts inserting needles into Jade's arm for painkillers.

"Yes, we need to get the knife removed. And we need to re-break your ankle so I can put a cast on it." Jade's eyes were as wide as tomatoes. She had to get her ankle re-broken, that's just _great. _"Would you like to just get that over with now?" Jade's eyes stayed wide in shock.

Beck leaned over Jade and tells her,

"The sooner you have it done the sooner you'll heel." She just stares deep into his eyes. He kisses her lightly and when he breaks off she whispers,

"Alright." Beck nods to the doctor who goes off to get supplies for the wrapping. "One thing though, I don't want Cat in the room."

Cat looked thoroughly offended.

"I don't want you to hear me scream." whispered Jade.

Cat goes by Jade's head,

"I won't flip out. I'll just be really sad."

"Please Cat?"

"Oh my god, Jade West just said Please." says Andre.

"Shut it Harris." Jade spits at him with a glare. Andre just smirks and leans against the wall.

Cat nods slowly and takes Robbie's hand. She leads him out.

"Wait!" called Tori. Cat turned around. "Take Aidan." Cat lets go of Robbie's hand and puts Aidan on her hip. She carries him with one hand and holds Robbie's hand with the other as they walk towards another room.

The doctor comes back with some wrapping supplies and the female doctor is back with him.

"What color wrapping would you like?" asks the lady. Beck knows she's in pain but can't help this opportunity. He places his hand over her much and responds for her,

"She'd like a bright pink."

Jade's eyes get wide with anger.

"Alright." The doctor walks out leaving them with the guy doctor and one angry Jade.

"Beck!" she yells.

"What?" he asks as if he'd just done nothing wrong.

"I hate pink!"

"I know."

"Then why did you say it?" she growled.

"So every time you looked down at it you'd think of me." He grins big and leans down to kiss Jade. Jade crosses her arms and huffs. Beck smirks, kisses her again, and then pulls a chair up to sit by her.

"You won't be mad at me forever." says Beck as he twirls her hair in his hand.

She keeps staring forward with her arms crossed.

Beck glances over to Tori and Andre, who were wrapped up in each other, and the doctor was busy getting the supplies ready. He leans over Jade, who ignores him and kisses her neck. It always makes her give in, and both Beck and Jade know this. Jade tries very hard to not to give in and does pretty well at succeeding until Beck moves up to her jaw line and a small groan. Beck kisses her, satisfied, and sits back down on his chair. Jade frowns because she gave in. But when Beck takes her hand and kisses the palm of it, she can't help but smile.

Beck smirks as the doctor says,

"Ok, I'm ready." Jade freezes and squeezes Beck's hand so hard he might loose feeling again. Jade asks,

"Can I sit up?"

"Sure." says the doctor without looking up. Jade sits up and winces because of her stomach wound, but suffers through it. Beck sits next to her and let's her bury her face in his chest. He pets her hair as she holds his other hand and clenches his shirt with her other.

Every time the doctor gets to three Jade pulls her foot away. The doctor sighs, and right after he starts saying one, he breaks it so Jade doesn't have time to pull her foot back again.

Jade screamed so loud Beck was sure his eardrums were broke and Cat still had heard. She was still screaming, crying, swearing, and sweating ten minutes later, the painkillers were not kicking in. Beck was holding her close to try to get her to calm down, and after awhile, she stopped screaming but kept doing the rest of what she was doing. And at the 15 minute mark she passed out, no one knew if it was because of the pain, the painkillers knocked her out, or she passed out from screaming, yelling, and sobbing to much.

Tori asks the doctor when Jade is going to have her surgery,

"We have Dr. Katz setting up right now. It'll be in an hour."  
"Let's hope the gank doesn't wake up." says Andre. Beck glares at him and he raises his arms in defense. Tori laughs and hugs Andre resting her cheek on his chest, Andre kisses her hair and hugs her back. Beck lays next to Jade, Jade automatically snuggles up to Beck. Beck chuckles and watches her sleep. Jade had always been cute in her sleep, tonight she looked cute and is peace. Beck didn't know why she looked peaceful, but he loved the look on her face. So he kissed her cheek and stroked her hair.

Meanwhile Robbie and Cat were alone in the hallway talking.

"Is there something you want to tell me Cat?" Cat looks down at her shoes. "Every time we start talking you always act like you want to say something, but then you refrain from telling me and move on to a different subject." Robbie had been trying to get her to say this something for the past 15 minutes. She hadn't said anything yet. Suddenly Robbie hears her murmur,

"I like you." Robbie had picked up something from Beck, and he decided to use it.

"Well too bad," he started. Cat looked up like she was going to cry. "Because I love you." A big grin spread across Cat's face as she jumped up and hugged him. When she let go they kissed, it wasn't awkward like Robbie always thought it'd be. They didn't break it off until Tori cleared her throat.

"Hey, Jade is going into surgery in a hour." She walked back into the room taking Aidan who running around in the secure hallway giggling.

"Jadey!" cried out Aidan and reached out towards her. Tori told him,

"Not yet." He screamed. Tori let him sit on Beck's lap and Beck got him uninterested in Jade and more interested on what was in his hands. An hour later, Aidan was sleeping in Tori's arms, everyone was about ready to fall asleep, and Jade was getting rolled into surgery. Everyone followed and stood outside the glass window. Tori stood outside with Andre, they didn't want to see Jade cut into. Cat stayed for her best friend, and Robbie stayed with her. Beck of course would never leave Jade out of his sight again because one, when he was gone this happened, two, she started screaming last time he left the car. He watched as they cleaned the knives off and Jade was unconscious.

A few minutes later they inserted the knife into Jade's stomach and Cat gasped. Jade had started having a seizure and Cat couldn't watch. Cat felt dizzy and started coughing, she hadn't been feeling the best all day and she had been coughing on and off, but trying to keep it form her friends.

Suddenly Cat passed out and started to have a seizure.

A million questions ran through Robbie and Beck's head, the one they had in common:

_What was happening to their girls?_

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked it. :D I won't be able to update til Wednesday (the 20th of June) because of my schedule. But I'll try to get on sooner. I love you all! xoxo :D**  
_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_**Or Jade might hunt you down with her scissors.**_

_**Or worse.**_

_**Me.**_

_***evil laugh***_

_**(JKJKJK) Maybe.**_


	8. Coffee Time

When Cat woke up Beck, Robbie, and a doctor were over her. The doctor was giving her a shot and Robbie was holding her hand. Beck was standing glancing to her to the other room where Jade was. Cat tried sitting up but the doctor slowly pushed her back down.

"Don't sit up or you'll be very dizzy." ordered the doctor. Cat weakly squeezed Robbie's hand and he lightly squeezed back in reply. Cat asked,

"Am I sick?"

"Yes, but this shot I'm giving you should have it slowly go away in the next 24 hours and you shouldn't be affected much more by it." The doctor slowly fed the rest of the liquid into her system. Cat was frightened severely by the fact she is sick, but doesn't worry too much because she thinks the injection will help her.

"How is Jade?"

"They are just finishing putting the stitches on her stomach. After that she'll be taken back to her room and a series of test will be ran to see if she has the flu." says Beck.

Cat nods and asks to see her.

"Just stand up." answers Beck. Cat is confused but stands up. Jade is sitting in the hospital bed with one doctor cleaning her wound on the other side of the glass.

"Jadey." whispers Cat as she puts her small hand on the glass. Beck's face is blank of any emotion as they wheel Jade out of the room. Beck and Cat walk out of their little room to follow the bed. When they got in the room they found Tori and Andre sleeping on a Lazy Boy chair. They must have come back because they got tired of standing in the hallway. When they got Jade back in her original bed, Beck laid down next to her, kissed her cheek, and then fell into a deep, welcomed, sleep.

Meanwhile, Cat and Robbie were lying on the other bed waiting for sleep to engulf them. Cat whispers,

"Robbie?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't sleep, I'm to worried."

"I know. I am too. But don't worry, I'll protect you." Robbie said with some confidence.

Cat giggled and poked Robbie's cheek,

"Or course you will Robbie." She snuggled up to him and fell asleep. Robbie rested a hand on her back and fell asleep too.

Jade was the first to wake up the next morning. She was hungry and lonely so she woke up Beck by shoving him off the bed and smacking him a pillow. Beck groaned and stood up angrily. Jade gives him an evil grin and Beck rolls his eyes at her and sits on the edge of the bed with a small smirk on his face.

"You're mean." Beck whispers in her ear and kisses her on the lips.

"I get mean when I don't have coffee or food." Jade smiles. Beck loves her rare big smile and the sparkle of her blue gray eyes. Beck,

"I'll go get you some, if I can find some." Jade nodded and Beck kissed her one more time, lingered his lips right above hers to tempt her for more. She glared at him as he grinned and got up to go get her coffee.

"Two sugars!"

Beck paused, turned back around to Jade, picked her up, and walked back out the door.

"Beck! What are you doing?" half yelled, half laughed Jade.

"You tell me every time two sugars, I'm letting you get your own. I thought you would know I'd know two sugars by now…" Jade wrapped her arms tightly around Beck's neck and rested her head on his chest. Beck kissed her hair for the 50th time in the past 24 hours, he would never get sick of it. He loved Jade and it was stupid to let her go. He never should have let her go.

They walked around the hospital, which surprising was still enacted. And there were no dead bodies in sight. You'd think after this there'd be some dead bodies somewhere. Nope. They searched around. When they went around the corner they ran into Dr. Katz. (fanficReider, that was for you :D)

"Jade! You're supposed to be in bed!" exclaimed Dr. Katz.

"I'm hungry." Jade said flatly.

"We have food in here." Beck carried Jade into a larger room down the hallway, to the right, and carried her over to the coffee machine.

Jade poured her coffee as Beck held her close. When she got her coffee she got one for Beck too because she had always loved Beck and would never stop.

**I have to apologize for a few things first.**

** I'm sorry for my busy schedule that keeps me on my heels 24/7. I might be able to update 1 or two more chapter until I'm very busy, I start to get insanely busy on June 25th. So I won't be updating a lot til after August 9th. That's when my schedule finally slows down… until another sport starts…. So sorry for the lack of updating.**

** Sorry this chapter is so short because my parents are threatening things and if I don't do them three things will happen. 1. I cant go to the movies. 2. I wont be able to go swimming in this insanely hot weather 3. I wont be able to go see Victoria Justice in concert. Oh yeah, one more thing, I'll get my computer taken away and I doubt you want that.**

** And sorry for all my grammar errors! I know its horrible but I usually have to write these quickly in a short mount of time.**

** And sorry for my ranting. Its annoying I know. I should stop saying sorry now…**

** PLEASE REVIEW! Those reviews make my crappy days into happy ones! So please review. **

** I'm out! xoxo**


	9. Drowning in Agony

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Darn.**

**I'm not in the best of mood today so sorry for my horrid writing. And I seriously feel like kicking Beck's tan, Canadian butt back to Canada right now. (I just watched Worst Couple) ANYWAYS!**

* * *

"Why can't you tell me?" asked Tori as she was sitting next to Jade's bed.

"Because I don't like you." Jade said bluntly.

"Jade!"

"Jade!" Jade imitated Tori in her mocking voice.

"I don't talk like a movie star from the 40's!" Tori exasperated.

"What a compliment!" said Jade with fake enthusiasm.

Tori got up and walked away. Beck walked in with more coffee as he asked Jade,

"What were you two talking about?"

"None of your business." Jade frowned and grabbed her coffee. Beck watched her sip it slowly. She was so stubborn at times, but that only made him love her more.

He walked out of her room to look out the dirtied up window. He could not see any living thing roam the Earth anymore. The city was dead. Metaphorically and literally. He looked at the houses that lined the street across from the hospital. He could see the tattered drapes that covered the windows, he saw dead people inside some houses, and he saw a nursery that had been ruined by the disaster.

They needed to survive all of this. They needed to begin a new era of life, and maybe find some more living souls. They couldn't stay here forever and wait. Beck knew he wanted all of his friends to be safe, but he wanted Jade to be safe the most. He would never _ever_ admit this to Jade normally, but he someday he actually wanted to have kids. He never asked her how she felt on the subject, but he knew she thought of three year olds as "Stinky", but she loved Aidan so you could never know for sure with Jade.

Beck walked back into the hospital room. Jade was sitting there staring at the wall, so he walked over to kiss her on the lips. That's when he noticed she looked sickly pale, and was actually sweating. Jade doesn't sweat. This is a bad sign.

"Jade. What's wrong?"

"I don't feel the best." whispered Jade. Her head lulled forward.

"Doctor!" yelled Beck as loud as he could. Jade flinched at it and felt about ready to pass out.

A few doctors started to run in and Beck backed up. Jade had started coughing up blood. Beck watched in horror as more blood spilled out of Jade's mouth.

A doctor jogged over to Beck and told him Jade had the flu, and he asked him to leave the room, for his own protection. Beck didn't want to leave, but eventually he agreed to and went go find the rest of the gang. He found them in the food room, again, Cat was playing Peek-A-Boo with Aidan, and Tori had fallen asleep in Andre's arms. Robbie wrapped his arm around Cat's waist as Beck walks towards them. Robbie notices the look on Beck's face and asks,

"What's wrong?"

"Jade. She's contracted the flu." Beck looked miserable, as if it was his fault. Cat looked up at him in shock and stopped playing Peek-A-Boo with Aidan. Aidan giggled when he saw Beck and waddled over to him. Beck gave a little smirk at the little guy; he looked so much like Jade. He picked up Aidan and cuddled him. Aidan giggled again as Beck sat him back down. He went back to Cat and laid on her. Cat rubbed his back, as everyone was dead silent, thinking about the fate Jade had just came to.

Jade might be mean, but no one wanted her dead. A tear slipped out of Cat's eye. She leaned into Robbie as more started to flow out. Luckily, Aidan had fallen asleep. He wouldn't have to see what was coming next.

"Beck?" Andre said to break the silence.

"Yeah?" Beck answered in barely a whisper.

"What did Jade look like before you knew she contracted the flu."

"I don't know… sickly pale, sweaty, she was in and out of it. She had started to cough up blood." Beck looked down at the floor sorrowfully. He missed Jade already, he knew he wouldn't be able to live with out her. He loved her too much. Way to much. No matter how much he said it, it wouldn't help her stay alive. He hoped Jade had the will to fight. The will to stay alive. The will to see Beck again. The will to see Aidan and their friends again.

Meanwhile Andre was looking at Tori. Tori was sweaty and looked sickly pale. She had been coughing a lot recently, but not coughing up blood, yet.

"I think Tori has the flu." blurted out Andre. Everyone turned their heads towards Tori and him.

"She's so pale," said Cat, "paler than Jade."

Beck nodded, "Maybe we should get a doctor?" Andre nodded as he stood up. He picked Tori up and said,

"I'm going to go lay her down on the other bed in Jade's room. That way the virus will stay in one room and they can keep an eye on both patients at one time." Every nodded and followed Andre out of the room.

When they got to Jade's room, they saw her getting wheeled out of the room.

"What's happening?" yelled Beck.

Dr. Katz stopped to tell him.

"It seems Jade has a lot of the flu already in her system. We have to take her to a special sanitized room where we can keep the virus out of the rest of the hospital."

Andre spoke up. "I think this girl has the virus too." The doctor glanced at Tori and said,

"She's showing some symptoms. Let me take her to the room, so we can start taking tests to see if she has it." Andre nodded and gave Tori to the doctor. Surprisingly she hadn't woken up yet, Andre didn't know whether to think that was a good or bad thing.

They gang followed the doctors to the room. All the doctors had to put on yellow suits. They placed Jade on a bed in the middle of the room and attached a lot of things to her. That's when Beck realized she had passed out. Jade would've never allowed them to attach those needles to her.

Beck scanned the room from behind the glass that separated him and Jade. There were several different machines, 10 beds, sinks, labs, specialized lights, and more. Everything was white though, dull and white. Maybe it's just what hospitals liked, thought Beck. It was also a very dim space. He saw Tori getting placed in a bed one down from Jade's left. The doctors had started attaching a few things to her as well. They started drawing blood and other things from both of the girls.

Hours later Andre, Robbie, and Cat had fallen asleep on the floor. Cat was using Robbie as a pillow. Beck was exhausted but he just couldn't bring himself to sleep with his one true love lying there, barely alive. He held the sleeping Aidan close to him as he watched Jade's chest lift up and sink back down. All he could do was hope, hope as much as he could for Jade.

He had found some blankets and set them up in a little bed for Aidan. He laid the snoring toddler on the blankets and walked back to the glass. He put his head on the glass and he tried to think of anything else except Jade. But she kept creeping back into his mind. He remembered every fault she had, everything thing she said, every moment they spent together.

Drowning in agony Beck sunk to the floor. He wished Jade never had come into the house with him, he wished that knife would've been somewhere else, he wished none of this had every happened. But he knew all of it did happen and it didn't change.

* * *

He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep, but he woke up to someone whispering his name. His eyes slowly fluttered open to see who it was. At first he though it was Jade, because of the dark hair and the voice sounded so much like her. But once he blinked a few times his vision became clearer and he realized who the woman actually was.

The women smiled.

Beck blinked again and said,

"Mrs. West?"

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope this chapter wasn't bad, and sorry I've been so busy. I'm so tired that it is getting hard to write. But don't worry, I'll keep writing. :) But I apologize if my writing gets bad.**

**Can't wait for the Blonde Squad tonight :D**

** See you guys. xoxo**


	10. Jadey

**Like I said on my other story ****Switched****: I'm not writing disclaimers cuz seriously, everyone knows Dan owns it and wouldn't be on here….**

** I LOVE VICTORIOUS!**

** I'm mad at Beck.**

** And my fav character is Jade still.**

** Cat close behind.**

** Anyways! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mrs. West?" said Beck confused as ever. Why would she be here? She lived in Santa Cruz…

"Hi, Beck. I'm glad you remember me." Beck just nodded, he was in shock. Jade looked so much like her mom. It was uncanny how close the voice was too. "I've been here for awhile, I happened to be here researching a virus."

Beck nodded again.

"But then this flu hit and everything took a turn for the worst as you know. But if you want to know why I didn't see you guys sooner is because I was down in the lab working with the scientists and didn't know you were here."

Beck gulped,

"So you know about Jade?" Jade's mother looked at him solemnly and nodded.

"My only my little baby girl, dying of the flu." A tear ran down her cheek, Beck felt horrible, Jade had felt this way a while ago when she thought her mom was dead. "I'm trying hard to find a cure. It's just seems impossible." Beck got up and so did Jade's mom. He tried to remember her name… Alex? No… Allison? Alexis! That's it! Alexis!

"Would you like to go see Jade?" asked Beck. Mrs. West nodded. While they walked to the space they kept Jade, Mrs. West asked some questions.

"How did you guys survive?"

"I really don't know. We duct taped my RV and stayed in it. Surprising it stayed upright."

She nodded; she looked like she was in deep thought.

"How did you get here?"

"Jade's car, and Andre's."

"What happened to my daughter? How did she get the injuries?" She stared down the hallway.

"When one of the earthquakes ended and we went into my house to see if anything survived. Then a tornado came and a table collapsed on her breaking her ankle and a knife flew off the table and stabbed her. I wasn't there because I saw a flashlight and went to go get it. I'm sorry." Beck looked at his shoes while walking.

"Don't be sorry, if you were there you might've been hurt too. It's okay." She patted his shoulder as they found where Jade and Tori were being kept it. To Beck it seemed like a glass cage and it bugged him. But she had to stay in there in order to stay alive.

He walked up to the glass to watch Jade. She was still unconscious, unlike Tori who was fully conscious crying and coughing up blood. He felt horrible for Tori, but he felt 100x times worse for Jade. He thought Jade would live forever, he took her for grant when they were dating. He decided if she lived he would never take her for granted again. Never.

Suddenly Mrs. West asked another question,

"Is Aidan still alive?"

Beck was thrown off by the question. He didn't know Aidan was Mrs. West's.

"Yes. He's with us. Is Aidan yours?"

She was silent a moment before she nodded,

"John claimed it was his, since he looks a lot like Jade. So he threatened to take everything away from me and kill Aidan if I didn't give Aidan to him."

Beck's mouth hung open in shock.

"Jade doesn't know this, but he isn't her father either."

Beck was surprised he didn't fall to floor passed out.

"When John and I were married I cheated on him, he found out and went ballistic and almost killed Jade." More tears streamed down her face. "I did things I would never normally do to keep Jade alive. But he took her from me and again threatened to kill her if I didn't keep my mouth shut that it wasn't his. Kids were good for publicity for him. It made him seem nice. The divorce was very horrid."

Beck was in shock. He wasn't thinking straight, actually he wasn't think at all. He's mind was blank.

"She's awake!" Mrs. West said in delight. Jade glanced around the room wearily and almost shut her eyes, but she saw her mom. Her eyes were wide just staring at her mother. She looked at Beck, who nodded reassuring her, her mother was actually standing there. She stared at her mother. He wasn't surprised since she hadn't seen her in a year. Her mother gave her a small smile. Jade smiled back but then suddenly jerked looking away.

She threw up blood into the can next to her. She put head back crying from the searing pain. All she could do was sit there and cry. She couldn't really move, that's how weak she was from everything she had. She looked into Beck's eyes, and suddenly all the pain, all her worries washed away. She stayed transfixed on Beck for what seemed forever. She hoped the flu never got to him, if she was going to die, at least Aidan had someone who loved him to raise him, not that Cat didn't love him , but that red head was so oblivious to some things…

Before she knew it, she was again asleep.

Beck walked back to his friends. Andre was playing with the small child again. Cat was still asleep and still using Robbie as a pillow. Robbie looked to Cat and back to Aidan from time to time. Beck had to admit, Robbie had seriously grown up and began to mature. And now that Beck looked at him, he had some more muscle on him than Beck just remembered.

"Hey man!" Andre said once she noticed him. Andre turned Aidan around to see Beck. Again the toddler giggled. He was so much like Jade but so different. He started to whine when Beck hadn't come over to pick him up. Beck laughed and picked him up. Aidan played with his hair as Beck put him on his shoulders.

"How's Jade and Tori?" asked Andre.

"Tori is flipping out and Jade fell asleep again. But not before she saw her mom."

"Her mom?" asked Andre and Robbie at the same time. Both of them were in shock.

"What about mom?" asked Cat as she woke up.

"Jade's mom is here." Robbie tells her. Cat immediately wakes up.

"What?" She looks up at Robbie and he nods. She jumps up and runs out of the room.

"MOM!" She yelled all the way down the hallway. When she saw Mrs. West she ran even faster and bomb barded her with a huge hug.

"Wha- Oh Hi Cat." Mrs. West hugs her too and smiles. She hadn't seen Cat in awhile. She had not changed much. She was still perky, red headed, and short. Though now Mrs. West could see the pain in her eyes. The pain of having this all on her shoulders.

"Mrs. West! I can't believe you're alive! Jade thought you were dead! And so did I! Jade was sobbing! We cried! I'm so happy you're alive! Oh I'm so glad!" Robbie, Beck, and Andre came walking down the hall. "Ooo!" Cat ran over to Robbie and dragged him over along with Andre. "This is Robbie! My boyfriend!"

It took her a moment to register the fact she just called him her boyfriend and she blushed brighter than her hair. Everyone smirked.

"And this is Andre…" she muttered as she looked at her shoes.

"It's nice to meet you boys. You all are very handsome." That seemed to make them straighten their backs and stand taller. She looked up at Aidan on Beck's shoulder; the little guy was surprising quiet staring at his mother. It's like he knew he was his mother. Beck took him off his shoulders and held him out for Mrs. West. She took him carefully and held him on her hip. She smiled at him and said,

"Hi Aidan. Do you remember me?" He just kept staring at her. Eventually he started to play with her hair, but he wasn't giggling. Everyone was silent watching either Aidan or the doctors hooking up machines to the girls. Andre was staring at Tori, who had fallen asleep. When Aidan noticed Jade he started screaming and flailing his arms out at her. Coincidently Jade had woken up seconds before Aidan had seen her. Her eyes became sad when she heard and saw Aidan's screams. He suddenly screamed one word no one expected come out of him.

"JADEY!"

Jade smiled widely at the little guy as she heard her name come out of his mouth. He knew her name. Beck was smiling too.

"Did you hear that?" shouted Beck over Aidan's screams. Jade nodded and looked at Beck. Beck heart swelled as he saw the big smile on Jade's face. She looked so proud. Jade's mom took Aidan away because he wouldn't stop screaming and crying. At this moment he knew he had to see Jade. He went to the side room where the doctors changed in and out of their stupid outfits.

"I want to go in there." He told Dr. Katz.

"Then you have to put on a suit." Beck looked around and saw a suit different than the others, it was thin, lightweight, and he the hands were thin rubber gloves.

"Can I wear that one?" Beck pointed the one previously described.

"Only the surgeon wears that one, for very big operations-"

"Please? Please?" Beck begged, all he wanted was to stroke Jade's hair again and comfort her. Be with her in this small moment of happiness.

"Fine…" Dr. Katz sighed and walked out of the room. Beck quickly got in it and got into the room. He immediately went over to Jade. Her face lit up even more when she saw Beck. He sat down on the bed next to her, very careful not to hurt her.

He stroked her hair and watched her think. She finally spoke after a few minutes,

"I'm happy."

"Of course you are…" It's ironic how she could never be happy if she got the chance to perform in the Platinum but she's happy when she's dying in a hospital. But he understood why.

"I love you Beck."

"I love you too Jade." He held her hand as she fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you guys liked it! I personally loved writing it even though it took me FOREVER. And all day I've been wondering if Tori Saves Beck and Jade is just a rumor or not. I hope.**

** Plz Comment! I love all your reviews!**

** See ya later!**

**xoxo**


	11. Jade's Smile

_'Dream like you'll live forever, Live like you'll Die tomorrow.'_

_ -Me_

_ (Jk I got it from my favorite shirt)_

* * *

**By the way, karlaserna I LOVE your profile pic. I find it hilarious. I remember the day that was posted on Twitter. Lol. And I randomly decided to look at your profile. We'd get along so well… Just had to say that.**

** I'm not going to update loads anymore. Like once or twice a week, I know I said it before but I mean it this time.**

** And I know my are sorta OOC (which I very mad at myself about right now) but I'm pretty sure no one would've been brave through that whole entire thing. Just sayin…**

** ALMOST 6000 PEOPLE HAVE READ THIS! OMG! How come I don't have 6000 reviews? Hmmm…..? Just wondering.**

** And sorry it took me awhile to update. I've been really busy and have had writer's block. And I get distracted easily….**

** HERE'S CHP 12!**

* * *

It was 6 weeks later when Tori was fully healed and Jade was ¾ of the way healed. Tori was up and around with her friends while Jade could walk around sometimes but usually had to lay down in bed. By now Aidan had learned everyone's names and how to say no and food. Jade would laugh every time he would say no, because usually he'd say it to Tori and Jade found that absolutely hilarious.

Jade and her mom had caught up with each other's lives, but Jade still didn't know the truth about her father. Mrs. West had made Beck promise not to tell her, it was killing him keeping it from her.

Jade has been moved out of the glass room and into a regular room.

They whole gang had also moved into separate hospital rooms. They had gone out to get their stuff from the cars. The doctors washed all the clothes for them and said their supplies should be okay to use.

Also Cat and Robbie had officially started dating after Cat accidently called him her boyfriend. Tori and Andre had too.

* * *

"Hey Andre?"

"Yeah Tori?" He looked up at her. He was sitting on the ground while she was standing up looking out the window.

"When are we leaving?"

Andre glanced up at her not expecting the question, but he was thinking about it himself.

"As soon as Jade is fully healed I think we should." Tori nodded in agreement and looked back down at him. He pulled her down on his lap kissed her. She smiled into the kiss. It's not like they made out 24/7 but they did love it a lot.

But then two little hands pushed Tori away from Andre and a high, small voice said,

"Food." Tori giggled at Aidan and picked him up setting him on Andre's lap.

"You want food Aidan?" The little boy nodded. "Let's go get some then." Tori stood up and walked away with Aidan. Andre smiled as he watched her carry and makes the little guy laugh.

_**WARNING: VERY CUTE, but small, CABBIE MOMENT**_

Cat stood at the door angry.

"I want to go outside!" Cat whipped around to look at Robbie. They were standing behind the glass door that lead out to the back of the hospital, which was a beautiful forest.

"But what if the pathogen is still out there?" Robbie asks worriedly.

"IT'S BEEN 7 WEEKS!" Cat was fuming, her face was almost as red as her hair.

"Fine! Let's go outside!" Robbie finally gave in after 15 minutes of with his beautiful girlfriend. He took her by the hand and dragged her outside. Cat giggled as she ran outside behind him.

She had wanted to go outside forever but Robbie wouldn't let her. She had known Beck had been sneaking Jade outside during the night and she wanted to go too, but she didn't want to go without Robbie.

Cat ran around outside letting go of Robbie hand to spin in the fresh air. She laughed on a high of new air and getting released from that white place. She roped her arms around Robbie's next and he lifted her up to kiss her. They stayed like that for a while.

Meanwhile Jade was envying Cat without even knowing it. She was mad Beck wouldn't take her outside right now and envied anyone and everyone who was outside enjoying the air, not that she thought there was many.

And Jade refused to talk or look at Beck while he denied her freedom.

"Jaaddde. I'll just be more annoying." He poked her hip, she flinched but didn't look at him. "Come on Jadey, you know you want to talk to me."

Jade scowled, he was pulling his annoying child act.

"I got a scowl! Yes! Now I just want a smile." He was back to his regular self. He leaned down to her to kiss her gently. She let him, but didn't look directly at him or talk to him, or show any sign of emotion.

He frowned and just sighed knowing he'd give or she'd give in any minute. He really didn't want to cave this time.

**5 seconds later…**

Beck was walking down the hallway with Jade is his arms. Jade kissed his cheek and smiled in victory. Beck was so mad at himself for caving.

But it was all worth it when he saw Jade's eyes light up as they stepped outside into the forest. She loved dark forests. Beck knew that from past experience. But then he saw Cat and Robbie so he ducked behind a bush.

"What?" hissed Jade. He had just ruined her good mood. Beck pointed in front of them. She turned to see Robbie giving Cat a piggyback ride. Jade smiled softly and whispered,

"They're so cute. Let's leave them alone." Beck quickly ran into the forest, fortunately not drawing Cat or Robbie.

"Look who's turned into a softy." Beck joked as he looked down at Jade. She punched him and smiled as they walked farther into the forest. She rested her head on his shoulder as they went to their favorite spot, the small pond. There were no trees covering it, but Jade didn't mind because she liked the small pond.

Beck sat down by a tree leaving Jade on his lap as he leaned back into the tree. Jade leaned into him as they looked into the vast forest and over their little pond. Beck kissed Jade's hair as the sun reflected in her sparkling blue eyes. She smiled back up at him and brought his face to hers to kiss him again.

When they broke apart Jade decided to gather all her strength and walk over to the pond. Beck watched her cautiously as she made her way to the edge. She kneeled down and let her fingertips brush the water. She gasped at how cold it was, she was still used to the warmth of the hospital and the humidity outside.

Beck immediately went to her side because he thought something was wrong, but he relaxed when he saw her dazzling smile and let his hand find its way to her waist.

A few minutes later, while Jade was still admiring the water, Beck noticed Jade eyes were no longer reflecting the sunlight. He looked up to see light storm clouds, nothing deadly, so he didn't completely freak out and make Jade leave. She was enjoying herself too much to have Beck ruin it all.

It started to lightly rain. Jade's smile got even bigger because she loved the rain. She once dragged Beck out of his RV at 2 in the morning to be in the rain. He was mad at first, but eventually was okay with it when Jade made him dance with her. It was quite a night.

Beck didn't realize he was dazing off until Jade's lips were on his. He ran his hand through her wet, curly hair and kissed her back with such passion, that she wasn't expecting. They stayed like that for a while, kissing passionately in the rain getting soaked through their clothes.

When they broke apart they just smiled. Jade was happy, and she liked it. So that automatically made Beck happy too. Beck hugged her close to his chest and kissed her hair again. She snuggled close to him.

Even if the two hadn't shared a wonderful kiss, it would've made Beck's top ten moments, just because of Jade's beautiful smile.

Then it started to thunder, that's when Beck knew they had to get inside. He grabbed Jade's hand and ran towards the back door. He knew she wouldn't last long running so they had to get there fast. He dragged her half the way, and when they finally got to the door, he carried her in. They went to the gang's room to find everyone else.

"JADE!" Cat shouted as she saw the couple. "We didn't know where you were!" The red head hugged them then sat back down in Robbie's lap with Aidan. Beck sat on the floor with everyone else and situated Jade next to him. Aidan got off Cat and waddled over to Jade flopping down on her giggling. Jade smiled and just petted his hair.

"Beck?" asked Andre.

"Yeah man?"

"We were all thinking we should leave tomorrow." Beck sat there for a moment pondering the statement. He glanced down at Jade who had her eyes closed.

After a few minutes Beck nodded and replied,

"I think she's strong enough." He saw her smirk, he knew she was dying to say a snarky comment but didn't have the will or strength to talk.

"Is it settled then? We leave tomorrow?" asked Robbie.

Beck nodded,

"Tomorrow morning we're heading out gang." Everyone smiled and looked at each other nervously.

"We should probably get packed up and rest then." piped up Tori. Everyone nodded in agreement and got up off their butts. Aidan clapped his hands and sat on the floor watching everyone else.

Beck decided to take Jade, who had just fallen asleep, back to her room while he packed their stuff. When he got back he packed Jade's stuff first, she had a lot of stuff scattered around. Beck's stuff was easier to pack though. So it didn't take him more than 30 minutes. He decided to start packing Aidan's things when an earthquake started.

He heard Jade scream in fear and started running towards her room shouting her name. When he got there he found her on the floor crying,

"I'm not strong enough Beck! I can't walk!"

"I've gotcha," he whispered as he picked her up, but then the only way out of the room caved in. "Crap." He said with a monotone voice. Jade was frozen in shock. Beck thought hard for another escape route while Jade freaked out. Suddenly Jade let out an ear-piercing scream pointing at the ground. There was a huge crack in the floor, Beck started to worry because they weren't on ground level they were on floor three. He could only hope everyone got to ground level and was safe.

The last thing he heard was Jade's screams as the floor collapsed underneath them. Then all he saw was black.

* * *

**Ooooo! Cliff hanger! You all must hate me! :D**

**I'm still seriously excited about Tori Saves Beck and Jade. Hehehehehehehehehehehehe!**

**Btw, the faster you get to 101 reviews the faster I update… FYI.**

**Ginny is out! **

**Xoxo**

**P.S. Sorry again about the spelling errors. I just got back from Orlando and have jet lag.**

**Twitter for updates:**

**MiniGinny36**


	12. Crash Landing

**Ok this chapter is seriously bordering lining an M rating.**

** And I wanna give a shout out to fanficReider for being my 100th reviewer! Thanks girl!**

** Wanna know something? Put a space between the E and R of therapist. That's why stay away from them :)**

** And before you read this, I have to apologize for not really detailing a certain scene, I reeeeeaaaallllyy don't like writing smut scenes. At all. So. Yeah.**

** And sorry I didn't update earlier, it was because my grandma doesn't exactly like me and we sort of got into a little fight... But let's forget about that and enjoy Chapter 13!**

* * *

Jade screamed as she held onto Beck. The floor had caved in underneath them. Beck held Jade close to his chest as they plummeted into the darkness. They went through the 2nd floor, painfully, and landed on the 1st. Jade was sobbing into Beck's chest and Beck was still trying to recover from the initial crash landing.

He suddenly snapped back into reality realizing Jade was crying. '_Was she hurt?', _Beck thought.

"Jade? Are you okay?" He voice was filled with worry. Jade looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears. She nodded as Beck laid her on the ground. Surprisingly, when they fell through, a huge chuck of the ceiling fit itself into the debris and covers them like an angled roof. Beck moves some of the debris from under the floor/roof to make more room for Jade. Jade groans as she tries to get up. Beck goes back over to her and says,

"I've got it. Lay back down." She looks at him for a moment before laying back down. He decided to find something to support the "ceiling" so it doesn't collapse on Jade, or him. It was tall enough to walk under most of the "roof" but towards the part that angled it were he had to get on his hands and knees.

**(Quick A/N: Sorry if you guys don't understand the whole angled roof thing, just use your brilliant imaginations.)**

He found a few beds that were slightly damaged a little further in the wreckage. He pulled the mattresses of to use for him and Jade to sleep on if they got stuck down here that long, and used the metal frame to sturdy "the roof". He got the beds into upright positions and shoved them so they were nice and tight between the "roof" and floor.

He put the mattresses down and picked up Jade to lay her on them, it was better than laying on the cold ground. When he set her down, he decided to go searching around, not under the "roof".

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go look around." When he was turning around, Jade grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't. I don't want you to get hurt." Her eyes pleaded with him.

"You just don't want me to get hurt because I'm your personal chauffer." Beck grinned and went to search around against Jade's wishes.

But within minutes he was back.

"Troubles?" asked Jade with a small smile on her face. The smile quickly vanished when she saw the expression on Beck's face.

"There's no way were getting out of here soon." Beck said grimly. Jade sighed and sat up. She closed her eyes because she got dizzy. Beck sat next to her and looped his arm around her waist,

"Are you feeling better now?"

She nodded into his chest then looked up at him,

"What if we never can get out?" Jade asked with concern written all over her face.

He stayed silent because he did not want to think about that; he knew he had to get Jade out of here, no matter what.

* * *

**In the Basement- we're going back to when the earthquake started**

"Everyone get in the basement!" cried Mrs. West. They all ran to the basement. But Cat stopped in her tracks when she realized Jade wasn't there. She immediately screamed Jade's name and turned back around. The ceiling was starting to crumble so Robbie picked her up and carried her downstairs despite her protests by kicking and screaming.

Robbie knew they would never reach Beck and Jade from here, he loved them to in a sibling fashion, but he wasn't going to let Cat go back. He had to keep her safe. Dr. Katz shut the door to the stairs behind them and kept going. They were running through a large room when Tori tripped. They weren't in as much of a rush before, so Andre stopped and helped her up while everyone ran past them.

"You okay?" He asked as he looked down at her knee, which was a little bit bloody. "Yeah I'm fin-"

The hallway separating the room Tori and Andre were in from the one Cat, Robbie and all the doctors were in collapsed.

Andre went up to the rubble to try to see through but couldn't.

"ANDRE! TORI! ARE YOU OKAY?" Andre faintly heard Cat scream.

"WE'RE FINE! DON'T WORRY ABOUT US LITTLE RED! WE'RE SAFE!" He went back to Tori and sat down next to her, she had her leg out so she could look at the scrape.

"It's nothing bad," She said to Andre, "Just a small scrape." She leaned against him as he slid an arm around her. He kissed her temple and said,

"I'll get you out of here soon. I promise." With that the earth stopped it's quaking.

In the room nearby Cat was freaking out.

"JADE WAS UP THERE! WHAT IF SHE'S DEAD? I JUST LEFT HER!" Cat screamed. Tears were running down her cheeks as she creamed at Robbie and the doctors.

"Cat, Jade is a strong girl and she had Beck. I'm sure she's okay."

"YOU'RE NOT THERE! YOU CAN'T BE SURE!" Cat stormed around the room like a seriously pissed off Jade. It was kinda ironic since she wanted Jade here.

She lay on the floor and just cried into her arms. Robbie picked her up and put her in his lap. He hated seeing Cat cry. It broke his heart.

Cat curled up into a ball on his lap and kept sobbing while all the doctors watched her sympathetically. Robbie stroked her red hair to try to calm her down. This was going to be a long night.

Meanwhile Beck and Jade were lying on the bed talking.

"Do you remember when you came to my RV at 3 in the morning and demanded I make you coffee because you're machine broke?"

Jade grinned proudly at the memory.

"But I know it's because you like my coffee better. You know I make it the best." He grinned back at Jade. Jade lightly punched him and said,

"Do you remember the first night you slept over at my house?"

Beck nodded,

"I remember it well."

"I can't believe I told my parents I decided to start buying guys shirts because they're more comfortable to sleep in, not that I'm wrong." She paused to smile up at Beck. "You always have to be shirtless don't you?"

"Only around you." He kissed her once and sat up.

"What are you doing?" Jade demanded to know.

"Taking off my shirt." He replied as he pulled it off.

"Of course…" He bent down to kiss her again. The kiss slowly turned more intense as Jade sat up. Beck was passionate in everything he did, acting, and kissing Jade. He knew he didn't _just_ want to kiss Jade this time. He loved her. And he wanted her to know that he was hers and she was his.

He broke the kiss the pull her shirt over her head. And he assumed she was okay with it since she wasn't stopping him. She quickly yanked off her leggings and straddled Beck's legs. When he looked into her eyes he saw three things.

Determination.

Passion.

And last but not least,

Lust.

He brought her face down to his and kissed her full force. There was no way they were turning back now.

* * *

**If you don't know what they did after that… well… I'm sorry ask someone else. **

**At this book might be ending very soon… just wanted to warn you all. Unless you all want a sequel though. I don't really plan on do it. But if I get over 20 reviewers that say they want it. I'll think about it….**

**After this story is done I'm coming out with another story called "Beck and Jade's Memories"**

**And a two-shot I'm calling either Nightmare or Beck's Reality. It's a really cool and twisted Bade two shot.**

**I was also thinking about doing one of those "more insight on the episodes" stories. I really like them and wanted to do one. What do you guys think?**

**Leave your remarks and suggestions. All are welcomed :)**

**Ginny is going to bed now.**

**XoXo**


	13. Cat's Leg

**Hey! I'm back! Everyone, I have a new story out called "Beck and Jade After Dark". Go check it out if you like Bade at all!**

** Sorry it took so long to update! I've been super busy! **

** And I have to thank all of you for every single review. They make me so happy :) **

** And I just figured out what a prompt is... (I've always been slow…) So if you want to PM me any feel free! Or just leave them in reviews!**

** And check out the poll on my profile! I want everyone to take it! It'd mean a lot to me! Plz? Well…**

** Chapter 14 everyone!**

** (P.S. I'm in a _very_ sarcastic mood today.)**

* * *

It had been five days since the big earthquake and everyone was still where he or she was before. The people underground couldn't get back up because the stairs had collapsed. But they did get through the barrier between Cat, Robbie, and the doctors, and Tori and Andre within two days.

Beck was roaming around for food while Jade slept on the mattress. He had found a soda machine with a snack machine next to it, but he wanted to see if he could find any real food. He was having no such luck.

And underground they only had so much food. They had enough food to support themselves for a few weeks, but they couldn't eat a lot every day in fear of eating it all too fast. Aidan was already crying because he wanted juice, but they didn't have any down there, only canned items, some non-perishable items, and some water.

"Hey Andre?" asked Tori.

"Yeah?" Andre responded half asleep.

"I'm so bored." Tori exclaimed sitting against the wall next to Andre, Cat, and Robbie.

"Me too…" muttered Cat.

"Yeah. I'm with you guys." Robbie said.

"Wanna play 10 truths?" Andre asked to keep his friends, and girlfriend busy.

"Sure." They all mutter as they gather into a circle.

They all hold up all their fingers.

"I have never ever got my phone taken away by Dan Schneider." Tori says.

Cat puts her finger down.

"Whose Dan Schneider?" asked Andre.

"A friend of ours." Tori replied motioning to Cat and herself.

"I have never ever owned a Chihuahua." Cat said.

Only Tori puts a finger down.

"In 5th grade we had one for a little bit… But it was so annoying and mean!" Andre chuckled and said,

"I have never ever gotten in trouble with Sikowitz."

Robbie, Tori, and Cat all put a finger down and laugh.

"I have never ever gotten an D on anything." Robbie said.

Andre and Cat put one of their fingers down. Everyone knows Andre got a D on his Christmas project, which later turned into an A, but when did Cat get a D?

Cat piped up,

"I got a D on one of my assignments in Advanced Make Up."

"How?" Tori asked.

"I was supposed to make something absolutely horrifying. I thought it was pretty horrifying…"

"What was it?" Her boyfriend asked.

"It was a tiger!"

"Cat! Didn't you learn from the lion that animals aren't scary?" Tori almost yelled.

"I'm sorry! I thought it was scary!" Cat yelled.

Tori sighed,

"Alright, I have never ever-" The ground started to aggressively shake.

"NOT AGAIN?" shouted Robbie. Cat and him curled up in one corner while Tori and Andre curl up in another. The girls clutched the shirts of their boyfriend's and stayed silent through the earthquake.

Tori whispered to Andre,

"I'm going to sleep after this."

Andre nodded,

"Me too." He kissed Tori's forehead and kept his arms tight around her.

"Can I admit something to you?" Tori asked after a moment of silence between her and Andre. The ground was still shaking.

"The night of the earthquake when we got stuck down here was one of the best days of my life." What Tori did that night was something she didn't expect to be doing for a long time, but she definitely didn't regret it.

"I'll admit something too. It was one of my best nights too." Tori smiled and Andre kissed her lips.

"I can't wait-" Tori was cut off again by a blood-curding scream of pain. Tori and Andre's heads whipped to the opposite corner to see Cat's leg underneath a piece of the ceiling. She kept screaming and was now sobbing. Robbie was trying to lift it off Cat, but the piece was too heavy.

"I'm going to go help Robbie. Stay here." Andre told Tori.

Tori nodded and added,

"Be careful."

Andre nodded and slowly made his way to Cat and Robbie. He glanced over at the doctors, Dr. Katz was also making his way over to Cat and Dr. West was holding Aidan, who was clinging to her chest and being surprisingly quiet with wide eyes. Andre soon was next to the screaming red head and a second later so was Dr. Katz. The three men counted to three and lifted the chuck of ceiling off Cat.

Then Cat started screaming even more hysterically.

Andre understood why once he saw he leg, the shin bone was sticking up through the flesh, blood covered most her leg, and it was an ugly black and blue around the open wound. Dr. Katz kneeled down next to her and started to look at her leg during the earthquake.

The earthquake slowly started to calm down, and when it completely stopped, all the doctors started to run around looking for supplies for Cat since they did have the medical storage room in the back.

Mrs. West ran over to Cat at the same time Tori did. She gave her son to Tori and kneeled down on the opposite side of Cat that Dr. Katz was on.

"It's a clean break." Dr. Katz told Dr. West. Mrs. West nodded and went back to help get the supplies.

Soon Mrs. West was back with some supplies and they got to work.

* * *

Jade and Beck were down stairs talking on the mattress when the earthquake started. Beck found it funny that Jade looked angrier than scared and he accidently let a laugh slip.

"What are you laughing at?" Jade yelled.

"You." He simply replied. She frowned and punched his arm. He faked as if it hurt. The ground rumbled beneath them and they just held each other and waited it out.

Jade yawned and bent her head back so she could kiss Beck's rough cheek; he hadn't shaved since the day before the big earthquake.

Beck smiled and rested his cheek on Jade's neck. She giggled. Yes, Jade West giggled. Don't be so happy! Geez!

"What? Does that tickle?" Beck asked from her neck. She giggled again when she felt his hot breath on her neck. "I'll take that as a yes." He rubbed his cheek against her neck and she laughed as she told him to stop. They were having such fun with their little moment that they didn't realize the earthquake had stopped.

* * *

So while Beck and Jade were having their cute giggly moment Cat was getting her broken leg wrapped. Poor Cat. Cat was still crying into Robbie shirt after they got the bone back into the right position, cleaned the wound, and wrapped it in gauze not having any material for a real cast yet.

Robbie held on to Cat tight while stroking her hair and kissing her cheek every so often to calm her outbursts. Robbie wished Jade was here so she could help comfort Cat, and secretly Robbie was really scared for Beck and Jade. He really hoped they were okay.

Andre and Tori were lying in the corner after talking to Mrs. West for a bit. They had really gotten to know Mrs. West from their little stay at the hospital. Mrs. West was much sweeter and nicer than Jade. But you could see whom Jade got her looks from. They talked about Aidan and their talents at Hollywood Arts. They all wondered if they'd ever see the school again.

Tori had instantly fallen asleep the moment her and Andre had lie down, but Andre stayed up for a bit watching his beautiful girlfriend sleep. He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her cheek. Soon he drifted into a blissful dream along side his girlfriend.

To bad the blissful dream wasn't real.

* * *

**If we get to 125 reviews by tomorrow afternoon I'll update before 3 o'clock!**


	14. Falling

**Chat out my blog for updates on the cast and my stories! And if you just want to talk about random things. **

**Check out my poll on my profile. Are you an Arianator, McCurdian, Gillian, or Victorian? Personally I'm all.**

**Hey, and this is gonna be short because my mother is constantly yelling at me to clean the house and pack for our 10 day vacation. My mother doesn't like me writing, she thinks it's a waste of time… Sigh.**

**But here's the update! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jade and Beck were getting restless under the rubble so they decided it was time they try harder to get out. Beck stood up and said,

"Help me look for anyway to get out of this mess, we need to get back to our friends."

Jade nodded,

"I hope they're okay."

"Me too." Beck replied as he went off to search for an exit. Jade went the opposite way of Beck and further into the rubble. She crawled under things on her hands and knees and pushed things out of the way.

That's when she spotted the smallest hole of light. She pushed some materials out of the way and the hole got bigger. She could fit her arm through it. But the exit point was well out of her reach on her hands and knees, even if she stood she was sure she couldn't reach it.

"BECK!" She yelled as she pushed more rubble out of the way.

"Jade? Jade! Where are you? Are you OK?" His voice was muffled.

"I'm fine! I found light! Come here." Jade shouted.

"I can hear you, but I need to know where you are exactly." Beck told her.

"See that hole further into the rubble, it looks about my size when I'm on my hands and knees…" Jade tried to explain.

"I think I see it." Beck shouted. Jade heard some things rustle on the other end up the little tunnel she had carved for herself.

"Beck?" Jade shouted.

"I'm coming." His voice sounded clearer to Jade. He must be in the tunnel, she thought.

After 10 minutes Beck was finally next Jade and was kissing her. When they pulled apart Jade smiled and said,

"Look." She pointed up at the hole. Beck smiled and said,

"I'm gonna try to stand. Okay?" Jade nodded and crawled a little further back into the tunnel.

* * *

Meanwhile Andre was thinking the same exact thing. They had to get out. He was roaming every room in the basement trying to find a weak spot in the ceiling while Robbie tried to dig through the rubble of stairs with Dr. Katz.

Andre had to get out of this place, he hated the darkness and coldness. Tori was beginning to shiver constantly and Cat is sleeping way more than usual, and Andre didn't think it was just because of her broken leg.

Andre searched for what seemed like hours for weak spots but never came upon any. He felt like crap.

Robbie and Dr. Katz weren't getting anywhere either. All the stuff was packed to tightly or was too heavy to move.

Eventually they all sat down to rest. Robbie snuggled with Cat and Andre slept next to his girlfriend who was playing with Aidan. That little guy was one of the only things that kept everyone happy around here. He was pretty amusing to watch.

* * *

Beck was able to almost fully stand up and able to stick his arm through the whole up to his elbow. For the next hour jade and him cleared out area to get out. Eventually they were able to pull themselves out. Jade hugged Beck so tight he thought he'd stop breathing.

Jade and him searched around for hours looking for Cat and the rest of the gang. Finally they came across something that looked promising. One of Cat's flats. Jade yelled Cat's name. No response. She yelled it again. Again no response.

Finally she just went back to Beck and slumped into his arms. She missed her little redhead. Beck stroked her hair and kissed her head.

He wished he could just find their friends undead and okay. He missed them a lot, maybe even more than Jade.

Jade pulled away from Beck and started walking around.

"CA-" She got cut off because she feel through the floor and with a big crash landed on whatever was under it.

"JADE!"

* * *

**Again I'm so sorry for the shortness. I never wanted to rush any of my chapter but I made a promise to you and my dad is dragging me out of the house to shop. So again I'm very sorry.**

** Please forgive me.**

** Review please!**

** I promise I'll make up for it in the next chapter! I don't break my promises.**

**REVIEW PEEPS!  
xoxoGinnyxoxo**

Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass...it's learning to dance in the rain. 


	15. Findings

**A guest named Grace asked me if Ginny is my real name or short for something. Well, no Ginny is not my real name, it's my pen name, but I do respond to it if someone calls me that, even if some random person shouts it in the middle of a mall I turn around thinking it's me... It's my nickname at school. I have an almost identical personality to Ginny Weasley so my friends called me Mini Ginny. Though I am much taller than her… Anyways… I hope that answers the question.**

** And I want to get this straight, the reason I'm on here and not writing my own books yet is because I'm way to young to do that yet and I have to learn from my mistakes.**

** And okay, this originally was a 4000 word humongous chapter. But I divided it into two chapters. So here's part 1!**

** Hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it up to you guys. :) **

** Enjoy Chapter 16!**

* * *

"Jade!" yelled the small redhead from her spot on the floor. Jade groggily

sat up in a daze and looked around. She found Cat, Robbie, Tori, André, and the doctors, staring at her like she just fell through the ceiling. Oh wait. She just had. She rubbed her eyes and heard Beck scream her name.  
She looked up and saw him leaning into the hole.  
"Stay there." she ordered him. He nodded. Then she was bombarded with hugs from everyone. She even let Tori hug her. When everyone finally let go she saw the redhead in the corner with tears in her eyes. Jade walked over to her and hugged her tightly. They cried into each other and just stood there hugging. When they pulled apart Jade asked Cat,  
"What happened?" Jade looked down at her broken leg.  
"A piece of the ceiling fell in on me." Cat whimpered as she looked down at her leg. Jade let another tear fall. When she composed herself she turned around and asked,  
"Have you guys been down here since the earthquake?"  
Everyone nodded.  
"Now we can get out." Andre said looking up at the hole Jade created. Beck smiled down at his friend while Tori came over to Andre's side. André wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. Beck smiled at the couple then looked over at Jade and Cat who were looking up at him in anticipation.  
"What?" He asked confused.  
His girlfriend replied,  
"You can lift us out of here."  
Everyone smiled and Jade started giving out directions,  
"André, you go up first so you can help Beck lift people up. Dr. Katz and Robbie can help lift people up." Everyone nodded and Andre, Robbie, and Dr. Katz got into position. André planted a foot in 's hand and jumped up to reach the edge of the hole. Beck grunted and pulled him up, barely holding on.  
Then they tried to figure out how to get Cat up. Eventually Dr. Katz put her on his shoulders and André and Beck were able to lift her out.  
Next came Tori, then Jade, then Aidan, then a few doctors including Jade's mother, then Robbie, and last but not least, Dr. Katz got pulled up. Robbie picked up Cat and carried her over the rubble towards the outdoors so he could set her on the lush green grass. The flu might have killed the people and animals, but it didn't get to the plants. At least they had _something_ left in this lonely torn apart world.

The gang decided to follow them leaving the doctors inside. Jade sat next to the red head as well did Robbie. Beck sat next to Jade letting her lean against him. He kissed her temple and she gave a small smile, but kept looking at her friend. She was cuddled up to Robbie.

Beck had to admit that they were a cute couple. Robbie had seriously changed without Rex. He's much more responsible and less weird.

Andre was much more mellowed out than before. He was still the same great, friendly musician he was before though.

Tori was a lot stronger than she was before and she got along with Jade well. This experience changed her, for the better or worse, Beck would never know.

Cat was a lot more aware of the reality of the world. It wasn't this perfect planet where everyone got along and was happy. You think Jade would've made her get the point of that, but it took this for her to realize it. She was still the same happy jumpy Cat, but she changed greatly.

Jade was still her sarcastic, rude self, but now she was nicer to people and let people see a slightly softer side to her. But her snarky remarks would never change. Beck hoped it never would. He loved every side of her. For better or for worse.

Beck himself and changed a lot too. He was much more tolerable of Jade's rudeness because he understood it. He was more sensitive himself and to others.

He looked at all of his friends, who were now smiling and chatting about who knows what. He kissed Jade's shoulder. She looked at him confused, but smiled and went back to talking to her friends. He looked up at the sky, blue and bright. It was a cloudless day and the sun was shining brightly.

"Beck. Beck? Beeeeecky…" Jade said. He looked down at her once he snapped out of it and kissed her. She smiled and walked towards her friends that were already all most to the door. Beck was surprised he didn't realize his friends had walked away.

"Come on Beck! Let's go shower and get ready to leave!" Beck looked up at the half of the building that was still standing and then back down at Jade who was half way to the door. He ran to catch up to her and then picked her up.

"Beck!" She yelled as she laughed and he jogged towards the door. When they reached the door, they found their friends waiting them. Jade blushed, but Beck didn't put her down. Everyone just smirked as Beck asked,

"So guys, where are the showers?"

Beck looked at Tori, who was on Andre's back, as she said,

"Somewhere down there." Tori said pointing to her right, which was Beck's left. First they decided to go see if the room where they had their stuff was still there.

Andre was the one to volunteer to up the stairs to see. They waited for 15 minutes and Andre still wasn't back. Everyone started to get worried, especially Tori.

Then they heard a humongous crash and a yell from Andre.

"ANDRE!" Tori screamed. Jade held her back from going anywhere. Beck let her down so she'd be more stable with holding Tori. Beck went to go check it out.

But that's when Andre came around the corner with everyone's stuff. He dropped the stuff and Jade let go of Tori to let her jump onto Andre and hug him. Andre smiled and kissed his girlfriend.

Eventually everyone had their stuff and they headed towards the showers. The eventually arrived at two showers. They decided Tori and Andre would go first. Tori and all the other girls put on a tank top and mini shorts and the boys stripped to their boxers. Jade was wandering around, while the showers were heating up, in the room across from the showers. And she found a stash of toys. Water toys to be precise. She found water guns, balloons, balls, and much more. She grabbed four water guns and walked back out.

She caught a glimpse of Tori and Andre disappearing into bathroom. The bathroom had two rooms to it, the sink and bathroom room, then the shower room.

She walked into the hallway with an evil smirk on her face. Cat giggled when she saw the water guns in Jade's hand and Beck smirked.

Jade went to go fill them up in the sink room. She kept hearing yelling from the other room. She started to hear laughing from the other room and decided to go check it out. She walked in and yelled,

"HEY! What is going on-" Bubbles were on her face. She screamed and yelled,

"Your gonna pay for that Vega!" She started squirting Tori with the spray gun in her hand. Tori screamed this time and Andre went to go grab another gun from the other room and started spraying Jade. Jade screamed and started to spray Andre. She didn't even realize Beck was in the room spraying Andre too. She started ganging up on Tori because she had no weapon to defend herself, but then Andre started spraying her in the face.

Suddenly Robbie came running in with Cat on his back. Cat started spraying people with her water guy.

This water war kept going until everyone ran out of water and everyone was on the ground. Everyone was soaked head to toe and soapy. Cat would have to get a new bandage, because even she was soaked.

Finally Tori and Andre got into the shower, and everyone else sat in the sink room. Jade was lying on the soapy floor with her head on Beck's stomach. Cat was sitting up cuddled to Robbie.

They all rested while they started up a conversation on the water. Their day wasn't bad…

Yet.

* * *

**Ok, my word document program is going wacky on my mac so I'm sorry if it looks screwed up.**

**And by the way, I am now taking bade, cabbie, or tandre prompts (Even just one word) and I will make them better than these stories. I will actually take my time and double check them, not that I don't try hard on these, it's just that I'm always so busy. But I will make them as best as I can.**

**And please review! I love all of your reviews. On the epilogue I'm going to give a shout out to every person who reviews! And I'm in Seattle, so when I get back from my cruise on August 5th, I'm hoping I'll see over 160 reviews after the next chapter I post.**

**Have a great day!**

**And don't forget to check out my poll on my profile!**

**xoxo_Ginny_xoxo**

**P.S. I fixed the grammar mistakes I could find (I'm on a time limit here) :) Thanks **Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness


	16. Leaving

**IMPORTANT: _This will be the last update until August 6__th 2012__. I'm in Seattle today and will be going on a cruise on Saturday! So sorry! There's no internet on the cruise ship. So enjoy this chapter as much as you can. If we can get up to 170 reviews, maybe I'll update the 4th or 5th... Cuz I might have access to internet around 11pm..._**

**_Bye! _**

**_Love,_**

**_DifferentOne4Ever_**

**_Chapter 17 everyone!_**

* * *

They were still talking about the water fight that had just happened, on the floor, when Mrs. West walked in with Aidan just in his diaper. She gave the group a funny look when she saw how wet they were.

"I'm not even going to ask. Jade, sweetheart, could you wash Aidan?" Mrs. West asked.

"Don't call me sweetheart," Jade stated, but not rudely since she loved her mother, "And of course." Mrs. West handed the toddler to Jade and an extra diaper and walked out.

"Wet!" said Aidan as he sat on Jade's lap.

"Yes. I am very wet." Jade laughed as she hugged Aidan. He giggled and squirmed out of grip. He walked around the room splashing his hands in all the little puddles. Cat giggled watching him and everyone else smiled at the little guy. They started up chatting again and didn't notice when Aidan disappeared into the shower room.

_...5 minutes later..._

"Missing someone?" Tori asked as she walked in with Aidan in her arms.

"Aidan! You sneaky kid!" Aidan giggled and reached out for Jade. Jade stood up and took him. Then she headed for the shower. Beck followed her and went into the shower next to hers.

"Hey little man, I need to wash your hair." She stepped into the shower, it was quite a roomy shower. It could fit 6 full grown men it, well, if they were talking about people like Beck maybe more like 10… She sat down and put Aidan in front of her.

Jade grabbed the shampoo and put some in her hands. She soaped up his hair as he played with the water on the floor of the shower.

She was careful not to get it in his eyes since it wasn't baby shampoo and it would hurt him. She rinsed it out of his hair and stood back up letting him play in the water while she washed her own hair.

When she done she looked down at Aidan but found he wasn't there. She peeked out of the curtain and he wasn't anywhere in the room. She stepped out of the shower and heard giggling from the other shower. Beck doesn't giggle, Jade thought. She looked into the shower and saw Beck standing there with Aidan in his arms laughing at the child. Jade stepped in the shower and Beck smiled when he saw her.

"Give the child back." Jade held out her hands.

"Give me a good reason why?" Beck asked with a smirk as he shifted Aidan to his other side so Jade couldn't grab him.

"Cuz I need to wash him." Jade said flatly.

"I can do that!" Beck mocked offensiveness.

Jade stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend and waited with her hands out. Beck went back to showering as if she weren't there. Jade pouted and Beck tried to ignore her. Beck would never tell her this to her face, even though she knows it, she's was absolutely adorable when she pouted and most the time he couldn't resist not kissing her lips. He tried to look away but Jade just moved in front of him.

He leaned down and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss and pulled away after a few seconds. She took Aidan back to her own shower.

After Aidan was deprived of his diaper Jade started to wash him down. Jade laughed at how pale he was, he definitely took after their mother with their looks. Brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin.

Beck came in the shower and saw Aidan who giggled and ran into his arms.

"You get to run around naked in front of Jade? I don't even get to do that!" Jade punched Beck in his abs. He doubled over pretending to be in grave pain. But he just put Aidan upside down and played with him.

Jade rolled her eyes and said,

"Get out."

"Why?" Beck asked with Aidan below him.

"Cause I want to wash myself."

"Wash away princess." Beck grinned.

That earned him another punch.

"I want to strip down to my bra and underwear." She explained as he set Aidan down.

Beck just stood there with a goofy grin on his face. Jade rolled her eyes but blushed. She had been in a tank top and underwear around him before, but never her bra and underwear.

Aidan ran out of the shower and towards the other room.

"Naked baby on the loose!" Beck yelled. Jade laughed and stripped from her shorts and tank top to her black lacy bra and black underwear. When Jade looked up Beck was staring at her. She blushed and looked away. Beck brought her face back around and kissed her.

When he pulled away he said,

"You look beautiful." Jade blushed even deeper. "Jade, don't worry about me seeing you like this. I've seen you in a bikini several times. How is this any different?" He kissed her on the lips.

"It just is." Jade muttered as she started to wash her upper body.

Beck wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Why did we ever break up?" asked Beck.

"I don't know." Jade said as she rinsed off her body. "I just think we needed a break. We love each other though. Right?" Jade turned around to look at her boyfriend.

"Of course I love you Jade. I always have and will never stop." Jade smiled as he kissed her again. Then a baby came running into the shower.

"Aww! Aidan! I just dried you off!" They heard Tori shout from inside the room. Jade smirked and lifted the little guy. She kissed his small cheek and handed him to Beck. She pulled her wet tank top over her head and slipped her shorts back on before she took the naked Aidan back. She stepped out of the shower and set Aidan down. He stood there and watched his sister dry off. Then she took and towel and wrapped it around him while picking him up.

Jade cradled her little brother in the soft white towel. Surprisingly he didn't squirm, he just stared up at Jade. Jade looked back down at him and kissed his forehead. He started playing with her hair as she walked into the other room. They found Andre and Tori fully dressed and dried. Robbie helped Cat hop into the other room, since Cat refused to let anyone help her shower, not even Jade.

Beck and Jade went to grab some clothes and went into another room with Aidan. Beck changed while Jade looked away, though she might have sneaked a small peek… and Jade changed after she handed the half asleep Aidan to Beck. Beck might have gotten a good view of her backside…

"You peeked didn't you?" asked Jade quietly as she took her baby brother from Beck.

Beck blushed and walked away from Jade. Jade smirked and followed.

That night they all decided they would get a good night sleep and head out for good. Jade set Aidan down in a bundle of blankets wrapped in a new warm towel. Jade and Beck settled on a few blankets and immediately fell asleep in each others arms. Tori fell asleep with her head on Andre's bare chest. Andre with his arm protectively around his girlfriend.

Cat and Robbie stayed up for a little bit talking.

"Do you think any giraffes are still alive?" Cat asked.

"Oh course, if they are as strong as you." Cat smiled up at Robbie and he kissed her full on the lips. They sat in the same position for a while just tasting each other's lips. When Cat pulled away she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Robbie kissed the tip of her nose and she giggled.

"I love you Cat."

"I love you too Robbie."

The next morning they got up and packed. They made sure they had everything they needed; the doctors gave them enough food to last them for a few weeks and some extra clothes and gear. Jade and Beck went to load their stuff in the car and went back to get the other stuff. When Jade saw her mother come over to her with nothing in her hands except Aidan, Jade was confused.

"A-Aren't you coming with us mom?" Jade stuttered.

Mrs. West shook her head and handed Aidan to Tori, who was standing on the left side of Jade, Beck was on her other side. Jade froze in pure shock.

"My home is here Jade. I need to find a cure."

Everyone was silent not knowing what to expect from Jade, was she going to try strangling her mother, or have a complete break down?

She did neither. Instead one tear slid down her pale cheek as she stared at her mother. Mrs. West hugged her daughter for one last time. Jade hugged back then suddenly pulled away and walked towards her car ready to go see if the RV was still standing.

Mrs. West kissed her son's forehead and let a tear slip down her own cheek.

"Take care Tori." She said. Tori nodded, "And just know Jade does think of you as a friend, no matter what she does or says." Tori smiled, one handedly hugged Mrs. West.

"Thank You Mrs. West." Tori said and then walked away. Mrs. West turned her attention to Beck.

"You take care of my babies Beck. And no matter how strong Jade says she is, she'll always need you."

She hugged her daughter's boyfriend and finished with,

"Promise you'll never let her go?"

"I promise." Were the last words Beck ever spoke to Mrs. West.

"Goodluck." She whispered as Beck nodded and headed towards Jade, who was leaning against the passenger door blankly staring out at the forest. Beck understood how Jade felt, she had lost her mother once, and now she was loosing her all over again after having her back for a little bit. Beck walked up to his love and kissed her sweetly snapping her out of her moment.

They stood there with their friends, looking back at the half-crushed hospital with only a few doctors left. They would never forget anything that has happened in the past two weeks. Never. Ever. It would haunt them in their sleep.

Then suddenly an earthquake hit. Tori held Aidan close to her chest as Andre pulled her towards him. Everyone huddled together. Jade had a clear view of the hospital, as well did Beck, and saw her mother watching them from the window. She just stood there watching as if the earthquake were never happening.

Then all of a sudden the part of the building where Mrs. West was standing started to collapse. Jade screamed and started to run towards her mom. Beck held her back as he watched the horrifying scene take place.

Jade sobbed/screamed her lungs out as she watched the next few seconds of her life pass by in an instant while struggling in Beck's hold. She never thought this would happen.

The ceiling collapsed

and disintegrated

and Jade's mother

disappeared with it.


	17. Five Fingaz to the Face

**Remember! This Saturday (August 11****th****, 2012) is World Wide Day of Bade! At 1pm EST, on twitter, we are trending **Beck and Jade Forever** with no hashmarks. I got this information from iwrite4you3411, she's awesome and a great writer. And her rants her seriously hilarious and I love them cuz she's usually right.**

**And if you're a Criminal Minds fan go check out fanficReider's profile. Best writer ever. And if you love Prentiss and Morgan as a couple check this out!**

** s/8400001/1/Boxes**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Jade screamed and started to run towards her mother, and this time Beck couldn't stop her. She screamed and screamed while running towards her beloved mother. She stopped at the large chunk of ceiling that was on her mom.

_She could still be alive… right?_ Jade thought.

No matter how hard Jade tried she just couldn't push the ceiling off her mom, she just wasn't strong enough. Beck pulled her back and snuggled her to his chest, she tried to fight him off but she was just too weak. So instead she just sobbed into his chest.

Beck stroked her hair and stared at the chunk of ceiling Jade's mother was under trying not to cry himself; there was no way she could've survived, but he wasn't about to tell his girlfriend that. He kissed the top of her head as Jade cried louder. His heart was breaking listening to his girlfriend's sobs.

Her sobs got quieter, but Beck could tell she was crying just as hard. And her knees were giving away on her, so he had to hold her up. Finally, when her knees had given away completely he scooped her up and took her back to the car. Neither of the two had realized their friends and the doctors were now trying to move the slab on her mother.

He sat down in the drivers seat and positioned Jade in his lap in a way so she didn't have to unbury her face from his shirt. She sat on his lap facing him and still crying. Beck tried to sooth her, it helped slightly, she was just crying with making no noise. That's when he noticed they had removed the slab from over Mrs. West's body. Cat was sobbing in Robbie's shirt, and no one could look at her.

Her body was mangled, positioned in angles that shouldn't have been possible with the human body. She was bloody and crushed, even from the distance Beck was at he could see it pretty well, and there was no way in hell he was about to let Jade see it. He was lucky enough Mrs. West other child was sleeping.

He held her face to his chest and didn't let her go. She had stopped crying completely and was just sitting on him with her cheek on his chest, facing the opposite direction of the mess. Her eyes were blood shot and puffy, and she wouldn't talk at all. She just kept staring into the distance, her eyes glassy with tears.

"I'm sorry Jade." Beck whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Jade didn't say anything. He glanced over to the mess to see they were taking Mrs. West's body away and the rest of the gang was heading to Andre's car.

"Babe. Talk to me." Beck said as he brushed some hairs away that were plastered to her face from the tears.

"Why?" Jade asked after a few silent seconds.

"Why what?" Beck looked down at his girlfriend.

"Why is this happening? Why did my mother have to die? Why are there so many earthquakes and storms? Why can't we lead a normal life? Why can't we still be going to Hollywood Arts and just be care free teenagers?" Another tear ran down Jade's cheek. Her kissed her lightly on the lips and replied,

"I wish I had answers for you Jade, I really wish I did, but everything happens for a reason, and we're left to deal with it. And we have to deal."

Jade sighed and slowly sat up. Beck stroked her cheek and she leaned her head into his hand. She sat there for a moment silently before randomly giving a little chuckle.

"You know, everyday you never seize to surprise me." Beck smirked looking into his girlfriend's eyes.

Jade rolled her eyes and said,

"I was just thinking, That's all." Her face went back to being sad when she looked out the other window. "I have to go see my mom!"

Beck held her tight in her position on said,

"Jade. She's dead."

"I know." She replied staring coldly at her boyfriend.

"Trust me when I say you don't want to see her body. And I'm begging you not to go looking for her. Please?" Beck stared into her eyes and she stared back knowing Beck was being dead serious. She nodded. And Beck was thoroughly shocked Jade had actually agreed without being stubborn.

She laid her cheek on Beck's chest again and asked,

"Can we leave now? I don't want to be here anymore." Beck nodded and she sat up again. Beck kissed her again. Jade leaned into the kiss, but pulled away before it turned into a full make out session. She got up from Beck's lap and went over to the passenger seat. Beck signaled Andre they were ready to leave.

Andre nodded and told everyone else. They all crowded into his car. Tori is in passenger seat, Cat, Robbie, and Aidan in the back.

They started to roll towards Beck's house to see if the RV was still alive. Beck, and everyone else, was hoping the RV was still there. He doubted it, but he hoped. The whole 30 minute trip ride home Beck and Jade sat in a comfortable silence holding hands. Andre's car on the other hand…

"We should listen to music!" Cat shouted.

"Why?" Tori asked, confused how Cat can go to sobbing to happy in 2 seconds.

"Music makes us happy! I want to be happy!" Cat shouted again. They all looked at each other and shrugged. Tori proceeded to plug in her iPod.

30 seconds later…

_You know I flaunt cha cuz girl I really want ya_

_ You lookin nice got me cooler than a bag of ice _

_ Now freeze freeze freeze_

_ Now go_

_ Drive it fast and move it real slow_

_ OOOOHHHHH What?_

_ You smell so fruity_

_ Imma pirate and your booty_

_ Argh, So move it in close_

_ And lemme daily dose_

_ **Gasp**_

_Girl, I've been thinkin about you, thinkin about me_

_ What you think about it?_

_ Five Fingaz to the Face_

_ Five Finagz to the Face_

_ Five Fingaz to the Face_

_ Five Fingaz to the Face!_

_ I love my Tia, Vanessa and Georgina_

_ It's the lady's choice, so Imma make sure to make some noise_

_ Oh OH OH!_

_ And now we're sweatin _

_ Got my turbo engine repping_

_ They stop and stare_

_ the hater thing it's just not fair_

_ Cuz I'm six foot one and I'm tons of fun_

_ And I'm about to put this club in gear_

_ So fellas grab a cup_

_ What?_

_ All my ladies you know what's up_

_ Yeah!_

_ Put your hands in the sky if you're feelin fly_

_Tell me that choo what cuz im the man in charge  
And you know im livin large  
I got big white house and a fancy yacht and a garage full a classic cars_

_What choo talkin about boy?_

_Oh calm down_

_I know you don't think you can just come up here and buy_

_Come on!_

_You know what I got for you?_

_ Five Fingaz to the Face_

_ Five Finagz to the Face_

_ Five Fingaz to the Face_

_ Five Fingaz to the Face!_

_ WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

_ **(I knew that by heart)**_

**Hey guys! New chapter will be up tomorrow (or tonight). And I was so sad to see I only got 3 reviews for my last chp! :( You guys can do better than that! **

** And sorry for any errors. So… tired…**

**And if you like Liz Gillies or Ariana Grande, or just funny stuff in general watch this. It was hilarious. Trust me, the ending I nearly died at. It's a short film.**

** watch?v=4x2p-8wQlps**

**See ya!**


	18. We Will Survive Until The End

_**Important note at bottom.**_

_** Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Finally they arrived at Beck's house. Jade's jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

That huge crack in the ground had gotten bigger.

And the RV was still standing. Man did Jade love that RV.

Jade ran into the RV to see everything was just how they had left it.

Jade decided to curl up on Beck's bed as everyone started walking in.

"I can't believe it's still here." Tori said in awe.

"Me either." Beck chuckled and sat by his girlfriend. He kissed her cheek and said,

"Well. What should we do?"

Everyone just stared at him.

"Should we try to go to NY? There's no one left here."

Everyone looked at each other.

"But what about Andre's and Jade's cars?" Cat asked while playing with Aidan who had just woken.

Beck shrugged,

"How about this, we stay here for a little while longer and get ready. Clear some stuff out of my RV I won't need anymore, and go to Walmart and get a lot of stuff for on the road."

"That's a good idea. We will probably be traveling for two weeks, and who knows if there's another Walmart we can raid." Jade said. Everyone nodded, "Well, it's only 1, do we want to start now?"

"Jade, if you-" Beck got cut off.

"Beck, I need something to take my mind off everything, shopping will do." Beck nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Jade, Andre, and Tori can go shopping while the rest of us stay here and sort through everything." Everyone nodded in agreement. Jade grabbed Beck's sweatshirt, which she had left laying on the corner of his bed a while ago, and stood up.

"Come on you two. Let's go." She kissed Beck on the lips and went to her car. Beck watched every step she took.

* * *

Jade was half way to Walmart when she noticed Andre was conked out on the back seat. She smirked and kept driving.

Tori suddenly started babbling,

"Jade, I know you have never exactly liked me, but you're the only other girl here except Cat and-"

"Spit it out Vega." Jade cut her off.

"I think I'm pregnant." She spit out.

Jade just kept driving, her expression unchanged.

Tori was thoroughly shocked Jade reacted so calmly.

"When?" Jade asked.

"The night of the earthquake. We were alone." Silence over came the car.

"I missed by period last week." Jade suddenly said.

She starred at Jade for a while before saying,

"I want to know for sure. Don't you?" Tori inquired.

Jade nodded, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

This time it was Tori's turn to nod.

"We are definitely getting pregnancy tests when we get in there."

* * *

Back at the RV Beck told Cat and Robbie they could just play with Aidan because he wanted to search the RV by himself.

He eventually found out he didn't have much to throw away though. So he just sighed and kept searching anyways.

* * *

Jade and Tori on the other hand we're bursting into Walmart, and we're surprised there weren't as many bodies as they thought there'd be, most must have all tried to go home or to the hospital to saves themselves.

Though the dead bodies they did see they wanted to cry at.

They tried to ignore them and went to their favorite part of the shop…

The clothes section.

Tori and grabbed a cart and headed over to it.

Jade was surprised to see they had a lot of black stuff their, she automatically went over to them and checked them out. Tori went over to the skinny jeans. Typical.

In an hour, the girls had two shopping carts over loaded with clothes for anyone. They went all over the store getting what they needed, Hair products… Beck's hair _was_ starting to look bad, pajamas, socks, medicine, food, desserts, water bottles, toddler clothes for Aidan, stuff for Aidan, shoes for everyone (they pretty much grabbed everyone a pair of every kind of shoe imaginable), notebooks, pens, pencils, mp3's, DVD players, DVDS (they went through and grabbed every movie available, video cameras, computers (even though they had them, never knew if there'd even be another walmart store in raid again), books… loads of books, beanbag chairs (Tori insisted), blankets, pillows, undergarments, bags, laterns, flashlights, sleeping bags, lighters, jewelry, everything they could possibly think of.

Especially scissors.

They even raided the cash registers. It was completely Jade's idea, Tori would say later on.

They came to the front with yet another shopping cart, they had 10 shopping carts loaded with crap. That's when they noticed Andre slumbering in. They had sorta forgotten about him…

"Hey Andre!" Tori said.

"So I see you went shopping without me." Andre yawned.

"About that…"

"Ah, don't worry about it. I don't like shopping anyways…" Jade and Tori smirked.

"We need you to take some stuff back." Jade quickly said. Andre stared at the shopping carts like they had come from another universe.

"Holy moly you guys. Let's go try to stuff this in your car Jade…" They headed out with three shopping carts.

Only 6 shopping cart fulls could fit, so they decided Andre would go back with the stuff and come back for them and the rest.

"Should we go get the tests?" Jade asked Tori. Tori nodded and they ran of towards that certain aisle.

* * *

"Back!" Andre yelled as he came in with an armload of clothes.

"Where are Jade and Tori?" Beck asked while going over to help Andre.

"Still there, they have more stuff." Beck's jaw dropped when he saw how stuffed the car was.

"More?!" Beck choked out.

Andre nodded and went back for more, Beck and Robbie followed.

* * *

Jade and Tori walked out of their stalls with there sticks in hand. Tori set in on the counter and started pacing. Jade also set it one the counter, but instead of pacing she sat down on the floor and just thought. What if she was pregnant? Would it be a boy or girl? What would she name it? How would Beck react?

As she thought of all these questions she didn't realize 5 minutes had passed and Tori was standing at the counter in shock. Jade walked over and looked at the sticks. Both of the sticks had plus signs on them.

They we're pregnant.

They both gasped and stood their having no clue what to do with themselves. They looked at each other then back down at their tests. Jade was the first one to crack a smile.

"I'm having a baby." Jade whispered. Tori finally cracked a smile too.

"You know what, I think our babies are going to need some things…" Tori said grinning.

Jade grinned back and they both headed for the baby aisle. But Tori stopped,

"We don't know what gender the baby is."

"True. You don't." Jade said.

"You don't either!" Tori replied.

"Actually, I have a strong feeling it's a girl. I'm almost confident." She smiled and looked down at her still skinny white stomach.

"But let's just get boy AND girl stuff just incase? Okay?" Jade added. Tori nodded and they went off.

"YOU GUYS GOT MORE?" Andre nearly shouted. Jade grinned. "Why is it all baby stuff?"

"You got your girlfriend pregnant." Jade said bluntly. Tori punched her arm and smiled at Andre.

"Are you serious?" Andre asked, his eyes wide. Tori nodded and looked at the ground as if she was ashamed. Andre smiled and hugged his girlfriend.

"You are too. Aren't you?" She heard someone whisper in her ear. She whirled around, eyes large with shock, and saw Beck standing there with a goofy grin on his face.

"How did- I- You-"

Beck interrupted her,

"Are you?" He asked.

Jade's grin gave it all away. Beck grinned back and kissed his girlfriend. Jade smiled into the kiss, relieved Beck was happy about it.

"Let's get this stuff loaded then." Everyone agreed. Beck had drove in Jade's car and Andre in his own. So they had just enough from to fit the stuff and themselves.

"Wait!" Jade said just before she ran back inside. A minute later she came out with a grocery bag full of candy. She tossed Vega some M&M's and got herself Sour Patch Kids out. She set the bag in the back and got in the passenger seat. She ripped open the bag and started to munch on her candy.

When Beck got into the driver's seat, he couldn't help but laugh at his girlfriend, who was practically inhaling the candy. He kissed her cheek and drove back to his RV. Before they knew it they were there.

Jade and Beck lay on the bed while the others talked. Beck lifted up Jade's shirt a little and kissed her pale stomach. She smiled down at Beck and asked,

"Can we name the girl Lauryn?"

"I like that name. It's very pretty." Beck and Jade cuddled and continued to listen to their friends talk.

* * *

It was 9pm and they all decided they'd go to bed. They also had decided tomorrow morning they'd leave for New York. Though they promised they'd check each of their families houses before they left the town.

And that they did.

They found no one left, no dead bodies. They all hoped that meant that they escaped, but they couldn't be sure. So they started their journey to New York.

Robbie drove the truck with the RV attached, Andre drove his own car, and Beck drove Jade's car. They figured they mind as well bring them.

The three girls and Aidan sat in the RV eating candy. Aidan just waddled around stealing candy from any of the three girls. Jade with her Sour Patch Kids, Cat with her licorice, and Tori with her M&M's. They were laughing and discussing what was to come.

"Remember that time we went to that fancy restaurant and Tori forgot her dress?" Jade smirked.

"Who ended up getting us out of the money trouble?" Tori asked with a smile plastered on her face.

"Pfft." Jade picked up Aidan and set him on her lap.

"Jadey! More!" Aidan reached for the bag as Jade pulled it away. They all laughed at the cutie as he pouted and sat on Jade's legs. Jade kissed his forehead and said,

"Even thought I'm only 17, I'm happy I'm having a baby." She smiled at her baby brother and then looked up at her friends.

Tori nodded,

"Me too."

After a few moments of silence Cat asked,

"What do you think will happen to us?"

"I think everything happens for a reason and we'll be fine on our own. We survived alone and we'll keep on doing it." Jade stated.

All three girls looked at each other and smiled.

"We will survive."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hey guys! This was the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! And I decided if you want an epilogue, and if you love my story you'll want one, you'll have to get to 200 reviews I promise I'll do one for you. The reason I'm setting it so high is because I wanna get to my other stories and end this one. I wouldn't mind writing an epilogue though.**

** So review guys! Tell me what you thought of the story!**

** See ya around the Interweb.**

** _Ginny_**


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"AIDAN OLIVER YOU GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE THIS INSTANT." Jade yelled across the pond. Jade was worried because her little brother, who was now 17 years of age, was swimming in the middle of the lake. She did not like that lake very much.

Aidan stuck his tongue out and Jade while still swimming around.

"I'LL SHOW ELIZABETH ALL YOUR BABY PICTURES WHEN YOU WERE IN THE BATH."

That brought him back pretty quick. Jade smiled in victory and went back to camp. The camp is in New Jersey. After the gang had made their way to New York, they found nothing left. Buildings were smashed to the ground, dead people littered the streets, and they only found two people alive. They were a young couple, slightly younger than Jade herself.

Kayleigh and Andrew, the young couple, came along with the gang down to New Jersey. They found a large house next to a lake, with plenty of land and smaller houses next to it, that was empty and still in great condition. They didn't find anything in the house except for a kitten that wouldn't stop meowing until Jade cuddled it to her chest.

But the most interesting story happened when they were passing through Illinois. They were passing a small town and stopped for gas. Cat was the first to get out, but she didn't head for the gas station, she headed the opposite direction, towards a house. The gang yelled after her but then realized what was happening. They all heard the crying too.

Cat came back out with a little girl in her arm who seemed to be no older than a year old. The little girl was calming down in Cat's arm. Jade had said,

"How could've she survived?"

Cat replied,

"It looked like the parents had recently died, it didn't smell yet." Cat had become much calmer on the trip to New York, but inside she was still the same old Cat.

The little girl had now stopped crying and was playing with Cat's red hair. Cat smiled at the little girl and rocked her in her arms. Aidan, who was in Jade's arms, reached out towards the baby. So Jade walked over and showed him the little girl. He sat in her arms silently and watched the little girl who was later to be named Elizabeth.

The little girl had black hair covering the top of her head and emerald eyes. Cat smiled at the little girl and took her inside the RV. Robbie followed. Elizabeth would later be Robbie and Cat's first child.

Jade walked into her house, which was the largest house there.

"Beck?" Jade called out. She passed the mirror in the hallway and caught a reflection of herself. Jade hadn't changed much in the pass 16 years. She still looked stunning with her brown hair and large blue eyes. She almost looked identical to how she did in High School, but her personality had matured. She was nicer, but still had the attitude.

"Dad went into town." Jade looked to her right to see her first born child coming down the stairs. She looked like Jade and Beck combined. She was tan like Beck, but had Jade's eyes. Jade smiled and asked,

"Why?" Her fourteen year old daughter shrugged. Jade didn't know why Beck would be in town. They hadn't been to town in a 9 months, they go once a year. Beck shouldn't be there. It takes three hours to get there. That must have been why Beck hadn't been in their bed that morning. He had already left. Jade had slept in late that morning because she hadn't felt good the day before.  
"I don't know, he wouldn't say, he just said it'd be a surprise." Alexis looked up at her mother and added,

"Can we have meatballs tonight mom? I really like your meatballs with that cool sauce."

"Sure sweetheart. Maybe I'll even think about making a chocolate cake." Jade said with a smile.

"Really?" Alexis's eyes snapped up to Jade's and lit up.

"Of course." She kissed the top of her daughter's head as they walked into the kitchen. The found Beck and Jade's second child, Ariana, sitting at the counter drawing. Ariana was a talented artist, a trait she got from Jade. Ariana had Jade's personality and Beck's looks. Neither parent knew if that was a good or bad thing.

"Ariana! Mom's making chocolate cake tonight!" Alexis told her sister. Ariana's eyes lit up. Everyone here loved chocolate cake, even though it was a rarity, Jade loved seeing her kids smile.

She ran over and hugged her mom.

"Thanks mom." She muttered into Jade's chest. Jade laughed and said,

"How about this? Let's have everyone come over for a huge dinner tonight. We can have meatballs, vegetables, chocolate cake, and anything else I can muster up."

Alexis and Ariana's smiles couldn't have gotten bigger.

"Why don't you two go tell everyone?" Alexis and Ariana kissed their mother's cheek and ran out of the house screaming for Aunt Tori. Alexis might have been fourteen, but when she was happy it was like she was six years old all over again. Jade laughed to herself and got working on the meatballs; she decided it was time to have a nice feast in the middle of July.

"Momma?" Jade turned around to see her youngest child yawning and walking towards her.

"Aren't you supposed to be napping sweetheart?"

"I woke up momma." Jade picked up her youngest and kissed her cheek. Ace was three years old. Jade and Beck only meant to have Alexis and Ariana, Ace was sort of an accident, but Jade and Beck never regretted it. She was the sweetest thing in the world. _Obviously a trait she got from me,_ Beck would always say.

Ace smiled at Jade and asked,

"Are you cooking momma?" Jade replied,

"Yes I am. We're going to have a big dinner with everyone tonight. Even Lucy is coming. Are you excited?" Jade tickled her daughter's belly and watched her daughter laugh.

Ace clapped her hands and said,

"Yay!" Jade laughed and grabbed a sheet to put all the meatballs on.

"Would you like to help me cook?" Ace clapped her hands again. Jade took her over to the sink to wash her hands. While Ace rubbed her hands together under the water and laughed, Jade brushed Ace's longish brown hair out of her face. Ace was like an identical version of Jade as a baby. She was adorable.

Jade shut off the faucet and dried Ace's hands off. Then they started cooking, it would take awhile.

* * *

Tori walked outside to watch her youngest son Erwin, named after their beloved teacher Sikowitz, play with cars in the dirt. He was seven, soon to be eight, but he loved his cars. Tori walked over and kissed his head.

Erwin smiled at his mom and then went back to playing cars.

"AUNT TORI!" Tori whipped her head around to see Beck and Jade's oldest daughter, Alexis and Ariana, running towards her. Alexis stopped in front of Tori while Ariana rammed into Tori with a big hug.

"Mom said we could invite every to a huge dinner at our house tonight!" Alexis stated excitedly.

Tori smiled and said,

"Oh really?" Both the girls nodded vigorously. Tori replied,

"Tell Jade we'll be there and that we can't wait." Alexis and Ariana cheered and went running off in the other direction yelling,

"AUNT CAT!" Tori chuckled to herself and picked Erwin up.

Erwin was a small boy, but it didn't worry Tori. She knew he'd grow up to look like Andre. It's called a mother's instinct.

"Let's get you cleaned up for the dinner tonight." Erwin smiled and rested his cheek on Tori's shoulder. Tori walked into her own house and yelled for Andre.

"Yeah sweetheart?" Andre came around the corner and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Could you give Erwin a bath? Jade is hosting a big get together tonight. And I'm going to go help her." Tori and Jade had become good friends in the past 16 years.

"Tonight? Isn't tonight-"  
"Yeah it is. Maybe Jade forgot?" Andre shrugged, kissed his wife on the lips, and walked off to give his son a bath. Tori smiled at seeing her youngest son in the arms of her husband, it was a cute sight. Andre was a great father.

On the way back out she passed her daughter, Trina Junior, playing the keyboard in the living room and singing to herself quietly. Trina had gotten Andre's love for piano and Tori's singing voice. Luckily she was _nothing_ like Tori's older sister Trina. She was really nice and smart, and was a beautiful singer.

The 13 year old didn't notice her mother as she passed. She was too involved with her music. Music was her life, as was it for her older brother Michael too.

* * *

Cat sat outside on a log watching her youngest daughter Lucy who was three play in the sandbox. Lucy was the younger version of Cat, oblivious to the world around her; bubbly, happy, and even at three she could sing.

"AUNT CAT!" Cat looked up to see Alexis and Ariana running towards her. Cat smiled and said,

"Hi girls!"

"Mom said we're going to have a big dinner at our house tonight. The Harris's are going to be there, can you come?"

"Of course we can! I can't wait!"

"Thanks Aunt Cat!" Ariana said as her and her sister went flying off in the other direction. Cat picked up Lucy and said,

"Let's go find Daddy and your siblings."  
Cat had five children. Her first child was Elizabeth, even thought Cat and Robbie didn't make her, she was still as much of their child as any of their other children. She was a calm girl for a 16 year old, but she was a happy girl and that's all that matter to Cat and Robbie.

Her second child was Chase, who was thirteen, and reminded Cat a lot of Rex. He had blond hair, no one could figure out how he had blond hair even though his parents had brown, and brown eyes.

Ironically enough their next child was named Rex. Robbie had insisted on it. Rex was 12 and like a miniature Robbie. Rex was incredibly shy and liked to be by his father or mother 24/7. It was hard to get him to go to school.

Their fourth child was Percy. He had Cat's eyes and Robbie's curly hair. Percy was a sweetheart, he loved helping people and he was incredibly intelligent for an eight year old. Every day he surprised Cat and Robbie with something new.

And last but not least little Lucy who was snuggled up in Cat's arms. She was a miniature Cat. Her hair fell down to her shoulders in large ringlets like Cat's used too. Cat kissed her daughter's cheek and walked into her house. Robbie was helping Rex build a birdhouse. Yes, some birds _actually_ did live after the Influenza Storm.

* * *

Aidan had come back to shore. He was just in his shorts sitting on the beach front. Aidan thought about his life. He knew Jade and Beck weren't his parents, but he knew Jade was his older sister. Aidan always treated her like his older sister, which meant annoying the crap out of her, but to Aidan Beck was like his dad. Aidan could go to Beck about anything and/or anyone. He never complains once about his life, because he actually really likes it.

"Hey." He turned his head sideways to see his girlfriend Elizabeth, Cat and Robbie's daughter, walking over to him.

"Hey. Where have you been all day?" Aidan asked. Elizabeth shrugged,

"I helped my dad with breakfast, and after that I read." Aidan smiled at his girlfriend who was looking out over the lake. He really did love her. She was usually incredibly calm and collected. She loved to have fun but wasn't crazy. She was only crazy when it was the normal to be crazy, like during their Christmas parties.

The Christmas parties around here were a blast.

But that's not the point. He moved her arm around her waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He was happy. Very happy. Liz wasn't incredibly clingy, but he knew she loved to be held in his arms. And Liz wasn't pushy or bossy, another thing he loved about her. And he loved her sense of humor.

"Did you hear we're having a huge dinner at your house today?" Elizabeth asked her boyfriend breaking his chain of thoughts.

"But isn't today-"  
"Yeah, we're confused but we're not going to say no, we'd say yes on any other day. We all love dinner and your house. And we all love hanging around each other." Liz added. Aidan kissed his girlfriend's cheek and let his mind wander off again as his girlfriend closed her eyes. He loved the huge dinners they had, the food was amazing, especially when Jade would cook, and they were fun. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Cat, Tori, and Jade were all in Jade's kitchen cooking. The meatballs were in the oven, Cat was cooking the vegetables, Tori was making the mashed potatoes, and Jade was making the chocolate cake.

"Should we all dress in our best tonight? You know. For the fun of it?" Tori asked.

Cat and Jade looked at each other. "We should!" Cat added.

"Okay. We can." Jade said. She smirked as she put the cake in the second over. Luckily when picked her house she picked the one with two ovens. Before the storm it was Jade and Beck's secret that Jade loved cooking and was amazing at it. Luckily the electricity worked for the houses and main stuff, but they barely even remembered the Internet anymore. They hadn't had it for 16 years.

Cat stared at her vegetables and then suddenly said,

"I love our families, so much, but don't you guys kind of miss Hollywood Arts?" Tori nodded while Jade ignored them. This was a sensitive topic for Jade.

Jade missed Hollywood Arts too much to talk about it. She opened the oven a crack to see if the cake was done yet. Of course it wasn't.

"You guys go get ready. I'll finish everything up." Jade told them.

"Are you sure Jade? Because we can stay-"

"No, I'm fine." Jade attempted a smile. Tori and Cat nodded while walking out of the kitchen. Jade sighed to herself, she put the mashed potatoes into a big bowl and the vegetables into a separate one and put them underneath the oven to keep them warm. There's a compartment there made for that. She decided the cake wouldn't be done for awhile and went upstairs to put her youngest daughter into a cute dress.

"Ace!" Jade yelled when she got to the top of the stairs. Ace didn't respond so she went into Ace's room to find her laying on the floor next to her playhouse asleep. Jade smiled at the little girl and picked her up, cradling her daughter in her own arms. She decided she didn't want to wake her up, so she laid her on the bed and left her be. She brushed the hair out of Ace's face and kissed her forehead. She could never wake up a kid with such a cute sleeping face. She looked like Jade when she slept.

Jade went to her own room to get ready. By the time she got to her own room she determined her black, strapless, long dress would be perfect for tonight. She quickly pulled it on and went back downstairs to pull the cake out of the oven. She wanted tonight to be perfect.

She heard her other daughters come in, talking loudly, and run up the stairs, no doubt they were getting dressed. Jade took the cake out and started to frost it. She used chocolate frosting; tonight they were going on a chocolate binge. She'd have trouble putting the kids to sleep tonight.

Jade gasped because someone had put their hand in front of her eyes and an arm around her waist. It didn't take her long to figure out whom it was.

He kissed her cheek as she twisted around in his arms and glared at him.

"What?" Beck asked.

"Where have you been all day?" Jade tapped her foot. Beck chuckled and told her,

"Close your eyes and turn around." Jade looked at him suspiciously but did it anyways. She felt something get put around her neck before he told her to open her eyes. She looked down and smiled when she saw the sliver chain with a black heart hanging off of it on her neck. She turned around in Beck's arm again to face him.

"I love it Beck. It's very pretty. What was it for?"

Beck looked into her eyes for a moment before saying,

"It's are 20 year anniversary." Jade's eyes widened. It had been that long? And how did she not notice? Beck just laughed and leaned down to kiss his wife. Jade smiled into the kiss and they stood their for awhile just wrapped up in each other.

"EWW! GROSS! UGH!" Jade and Beck broke apart to see Alexis and Ariana turning away putting their hands over their eyes and being just as dramatic as their mother. Jade smirked while Beck rolled his eyes but smiled. He kissed Jade's cheek and said,

"I also accidently stumbled upon a little treat for Cat."

"What?" Jade asked.

"Red dye." Jade raised her eyebrows and smiled because she knew how much it would mean to Cat.  
She noticed it was almost time for the others to get here so she smacked Beck in the abs and told him to go get dressed. He winked at her and ran upstairs.

"You and dad are so gross." Ariana said. Alexis just smirked and walked over to her mom.

"It's not gross, it's a way of life." Jade stated. Ariana rolled her eyes as Alexis drooled over the cake. Jade rolled her eyes and finished frosting it. When she did, she put it in the fridge and looked at the table. Everything was set and ready to go.

Next she turned to her daughters and studied their outfits. Alexis was wearing black pants and a fancy blue shirt, and Ariana was wearing a purple shorter skirt with a black top. Jade realized she was missing someone. Ace. She quickly went upstairs and picked up Ace.

She had put Ace in a cute dress that had a white top part and a blue and red skirt to it. The outfit included white leggings and a cute white headband. The doorbell rang. Ace stayed quite and rested her head on her mother's shoulder as they walked downstairs to get the door. Jade opened the door, with Ace on her hip, and greeted Cat with a hello.

Lucy was on Cat's hip. Percy and Chase just busted on in in their nice pants and shirts. Rex silently stood in between his mother and father looking up at Jade. Jade smiled at him and welcomed them in.

Not too soon after Tori and her family showed up. They all sat down and eat their dinners. They laughed, they talked, and they discussed a lot of different things.

Afterwards the kids played charades and the adults when back to talking.

"Hey Cat." Beck started, "Look what I got you." He pulled the red hair dye out from behind him and wiggled it in front of Cat's face. Cat screamed, grabbed it, and then ran for the bathroom. Tori got up to help her while Jade stayed put on the couch with her legs over Beck's lap. She had her head on his shoulder and was about to fall asleep. Beck ran his hand through Jade's hair and said,

"I'm happy, even thought we never got our fairytale "Happy Ever After"."

Everyone nodded and said their "me too's."

Cat came running back in with her red hair and Andre said,

"That was quick."  
"Tori helped me! I've missed my red hair!" Cat combed her fingers through her hair. Lucy came waddling over and said,

"Momma!" Cat smiled and picked her up and asked,

"Do you like mommy's red hair?" Lucy smiled and clapped her hands. That's when Cat got her brilliant idea.

"I'll be back in a minute!" Cat ran off with her daughter while Jade repositioned herself to have her head on Beck's chest and her legs on Andre's lap. Tori had her head on Andre's chest and her feet on Robbie. The girls looked comfortable enough, Jade was about to fall asleep when Cat came running in 10 minutes later.

Her daughter's hair was red. Like mother like daughter. Tori laughed while Jade mumbled something about ditzy red heads and being asleep. Beck laughed at his wife and kissed her forehead. She smiled and kept her eyes closed. Cat sat in Robbie's lap and rocked her sleeping daughter.

For once,

They knew everything would be all right.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I really hope you guys liked it. Sorry it took me so long to get this up.**

**I had so much fun writing this, if I could get some more reviews telling me your thoughts on it, if you liked it, or how I could've made it better that'd be great!  
Thanks again guys.**

**Thanks for reading my story… xoxo.**


End file.
